


Yours Sincerely, Harry.

by larryndonuts



Series: The Yours Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryndonuts/pseuds/larryndonuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the nerdy new boy with a secret tumblr blog. He starts school at Doncaster Comprehensive and when he gets placed next to popular boy, Louis. He has fallen in love. Deeply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's A Posh Git Like You Doing Here?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii. This is my first fic so be nice! There might be some spelling errors I don't know lol. I don't really know where I'm gonna go from here but lemme just tell you I'm working on Chapter 2 now so it could be up very soon! Enjoy :))))

The amount of nerves fuelling Harry at this point was mad. He knew it was coming, ever since Anne got a promotion at work it has been non stop packing and planning from day one. Sure, the move to Doncaster was going to be hard; he expected considering all his friends are way back in Holmes Chapel which is at least an hour train ride back, ugh. The fact of the matter is, he'd just have to stuck it up until college and he did not plan to stay on till Doncaster Sixth Form. 

Harry was a nerd. A complete and utter nerd. He had a tumblr blog completely dedicated to 'The Avengers' with comic books taking up half of the moving van. He wore baggy jumpers and had long wavy hair that he scraped back so his forehead was showing loud and proud. I guess you could say he was the cross breed between a nerd and a hipster. Nerdster? Hiperd? God knows. 

First day at a new school, time to make an impression. That's what Harry kept constantly repeating over and over in his head like a record stuck on repeat. It was the perfect chance to reinvent himself. To make himself 'cool' and 'relevant' and not the indie music obsessed snotty nosed boy that made no significant impression at Holmes Chapel Comprehensive. But, his in Year 11 almost one year to go and he can finally be on tumblr all day, everyday, who wouldn't love it?

There was absolutely nothing extraordinary about Harry. He was just... Harry. Plain, boring, English, Harry. If he was an ice-cream flavour he'd be vanilla, for having no originality or taste what-so-ever. There was only one thing different about young Harry Styles. He was gay. He knew since the day he wasn't interested in Vanessa Hudgens in High School Musical, but was more interested in what Zac Efron had to offer under his wildcat's basketball uniform. This mere fact didn't change Harry dramatically, it didn't change his outlook on life, it's just something to add to the pot of 'Harry Facts'. The truth is Harry never actually has had a crush on a guy before. Never had sex. Never thought about it. Never even been kissed. His just waiting for that special guy to be his 'first' I guess but, right now his focusing on his GCSE's, which happen to be English, Maths, Science, History and Food for some odd reason? Harry made an awesome apple crumble in year seven an that kind of spurred on his interest I guess. 

The gates were big. That was his first though, the gates were big. It was 11:15am and it had already been two hours into school time. Shit. His late, on his first day. How more stupid can you get? The loud piercing ring of the bell was sending shockwaves through Harry's body, the decibels so annoying, the bell at Holmes Chapel was nothing like this, Jesus what are they trying to do? Deafen me to death? For gods sake. Harry walked through nervously through the gates and filed himself into the reception. There was a woman sitting behind the desk with mountains of paper covering her whole desk. She was on the phone. Not wanting to be rude, Harry just waited. And waited. And waited until a whole ten minutes passed and she was finally free to talk. 

"Hi, um, I'm a new student here today I was just wondering do I sign here?" Harry said almost shakily clearing his throat.  
"Yes darling it is, may I get your name?" the bubbly receptionist replied.  
"It's Harry. Harry Styles" he said really unsure of what his name was for a second there.  
Almost suddenly, she got up out of her chair and went to the back room to find a folder. The folder had in big black letters HARRY STYLES. The folder was new but yet filled already. She took out two pieces of paper. Handing him one piece of paper she said;  
"This is your form that your mum filled in, if you could just sign there that would be great" Harry signed in a shaky fashion "Thanks, and this is your timetable, your first lesson is History and that's in the back building on Floor 2, okay have a nice day!" She quickly ushered Harry out the door.

Suddenly, he was alone. Confused. Nervous. But, the timetable seemed pretty easy to understand. Okay, Monday? Yep. 11:15 - 1:15, History with Mr Gershwin. B2, must be building number two and room.... 2.3. Okay easy enough. Surely Harry could do the simple task of entering his lesson not looking like a twat? Surely it could be possible. 

The walk seemed like forever, a hike. After many long strides and casual breaks and steep stairs he came face-to-face with Room 2.3. This is where he'll meet his classmates for the year. This is where they'll judge him on his hipster jumper and tacky converse. This is where it could make or break for young Harry Styles. With one big, deep breath he knocked a beat that seemed to oddly match his heartbeat hm, strange. He enters the room and doesn't even look at the thirty pairs of eyes piercing on his every move. He just looks at Mr Gershwin. The first thing he notices, is grey hair, nice. Tall man, head touching the ceiling, ouch. Glasses okay his starting emulate the Doc from Back To The Future, what are they learning? Glance at the whiteboard. Medicine Through Time? Harry knows that unit like the back of his hand. With a massive conversation with Mr Gershwin over his placed onto a seat next to some blonde dude with good teeth. He must be Irish, Harry thought. 

Harry slowly scanned the room and saw that everyone looked pretty much more up-to-date than him. With their trendy Timberlands and Vans, they look way better than 'Harry The Tramp' which is probably what they'll call him by tomorrow. The hour passed. Harry learned shitloads. He learned that the boy next to him, Niall, is Irish and had a thick Irish accent. The girl in front of him called Eleanor is the most popular girl in the year and is apparently one half of the school's power couple. The Asian boy diagonal from him called Zayn smokes. Enough said. And that Mr Gershwin has dementia and forgets everyone's name. That probably explains why he kept calling Niall, Nathan. 

It was break and Niall invited Harry to come sit with him and his friend Liam, who were both really cool. Liam was into video games which is automatically best friend material in his book. It wasn't until Niall was showing Harry how to open his locker when the doors slammed open and the crowd walked through the corridor and by crowd I mean, the 'popular'. You could tell by all the girls around them dressed in slutty cheerleader outfits whilst the lads (one of them was Zayn) were all in either football kit or punk clothes. At the very front was Eleanor clinging onto the arm of some boy. Harry didn't bother examining the boy at the front, he probably won't end up being his friend anyway. 

The bell rang again and looking on his timetable Harry noticed it was Food up next, Harry's favourite. Walking in and looking at the seating plan he was placed next to some boy called Louis. Whoever that is. Then he realised. Louis walked in fixing his hair and straightening out his polo when he sat down next to Harry. Harry got a better look. Louis' eyes were a sea blue and he had a pixie nose with upper pouted lips. He had eye crinkles and his Ralph Lauren Polo toned every torso muscle he had. Harry thought he was fit. Like really fit. He wasn't realising he was staring until Louis said something. 

"Hello?" Louis repeated himself  
"Oh god, Hi um yeah hi" Harry mumbled  
"I'm Louis, your new here yeah?"  
"I am, I've moved from Cheshire"  
"Cheshire? Well then. What's a posh git like you doing round here?"  
"Um..." 

Luckily, the teacher interrupted their little introduction. Harry found Louis rude and found his snarky comments and smug little grin on his arsehole face quite annoying and Harry was determined to let out his sassy beast and let him know. By doing a cheeky eye roll. Louis gave a glance back. A glance that said a thousand words, basically he looked at Harry probably thinking at this point "What the fuck is this kids problem?". 

They were set with a task to weight out ingredients for the pie there making next week. Harry was just about to weight out how much flour he needed before he realised Louis was using there scales, weighing HIS flour before Harry's. Louis saw the annoyance on Harry's face and gave him a cheeky smirk. Harry thought he was cute at least, when you get passed the arsehole personality. Harry saw Louis was hogging the whisk as well so Harry went behind Louis to get it. When Harry was on the move he felt a sharp snap in his left butt cheek. Unless he has arthritis in his butt, Louis pinched his bum. Why did he pinch his bum? Why did he feel the need to? Harry was both dazed and confused. 

RING RING. The class is over, thank god. Harry quickly filed out in the hope to get away from Louis who was obviously horny and obviously frustrated. Harry sat with Niall and Liam again for lunch and they ate and talked about Marvel and video games and it was great. There was only one thing annoying Harry, from the corner of his eye he could see a pair of eyes watching him, examining him. It came from the bustling huddle of students in the middle of the canteen, it was Louis. What is Louis' deal with Harry? Does he know that his gay? Has he found his tumblr blog? Actually, Harry wouldn't know what to do at all if Louis knew. The bell rang again and it was English. English went quick like real quick. Before he knew it, Harry was on route to his new house.

He liked his new house. For starters he had his own room and didn't have to share with his pain of a sister, Gemma. He can also fit a mini fridge in his room and his new shiny iMac for bigger more definition of the beauty of his tumblr blog which is old PC didn't show at all. Harry was lost in all thoughts but was rudely interrupted when he heard giggling. Glancing behind him he saw both Zayn and Louis smoking a cigarette, oddly this made Harry uncomfortable. He then heard an exchange of goodbyes and Zayn was gone turning into an alleyway probably on the way to his house or to deal drugs or whatever. Louis was now on his own and Harry had no interest in talking to him but, Louis had lots of interest in the new boy. 

Louis quickly joined him and smacked his bum when doing it. It began tipping it down and Louis was prepared. He got his tartan umbrella out of his bag which shielded both him and Harry. It was awkward at first, both not sure what to say and then began the exchange of awkward looks that to Harry, were oddly endearing. But Harry shouldn't be having these thoughts, he was with Eleanor, and the fact they have lasted three years already must mean there solid. Harry was about too take a different route to avoid the awkwardness but Louis dramatically spoke. 

"So, you don't know anyone?" Louis asked with a smirk on his face.  
"Nah just Niall and Liam really"  
"Ah, I see. Niall Horan. His got good street cred just for being Irish and is reportedly talking to Amy Green but, I honestly don't think that's true."  
"Niall was really nice to me on my first day, he was surprised by all the facts I know about Medicine Through Time"  
"Your good at History? What grade?" Louis was intrigued in Harry's knowledge  
"I'm an A to A*"  
"Whoa. Your like proper clever. I'm jealous man, I wish I was as smart and attractive as you are" Louis made a crack and Harry found it funny. Laughing began. "I'm like an E and maybe if I'm lucky, a D" Louis began to explain with despair on his face.  
Harry then began to get an idea. Should he say it? No. Does he want to say it? Definitely.  
"I could tutor you. You know, that is if you want me to, I don't want to invade or whatever"  
"Um, yeah that'd be great thanks, mine after school on Friday? I can give you a lift"  
"Yeah sure"  
"Okay then, it's on. See ya later sexy" With one cheeky wink and grin, Louis pecked Harry's cheek and began to walk down the connecting street. 

It was happening. Harry was starting to fall for Louis. AND HARD.


	2. Cherry Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis have their study date and shit happens which ends in Nick Grimshaw being introduced. Soz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry if this is shit and I feel like everything happens so fast in this chapter. By the way, in later chapters I plan to focus on other characters and not just Larry cause I know that's not everyone's cup of tea but, for the time being you can see where this going.

Harry is relieved its finally Friday. Not because his going to Louis' house for a study date but, because besides Monday, his first day, every day had been so boring. Louis hadn't been in Tuesday and Wednesday with flu probably, yeah flu Harry thought. He came in Thursday but Harry didn't have Food Tech so it seemed the whole day was not spent with Louis fucking Tomlinson. Thank God. A break. Harry found himself scrolling on Louis' Facebook a million times a day along with blogging about him and his perfect looks and he was intoxicated with thoughts of Louis coming up to innocent Harry and touching his body all over and then OKAY NO HARRY NEEDS TO STOP BEFORE HE BECOMES OBSESSED. 

On Friday's agenda was an early day. They only had half day which only meant one double lesson, Maths, ugh. Luckily, Harry is sat next to Liam for Maths who ever since he met on Monday they have become besotted with each other, platonically of course. Liam was into the same video games as Harry and also had a blog on tumblr and they followed each other and have Face timed each other every night, they were best friends, along with Niall of course. The rumors are true by the way, Niall is talking to Amy Green but Niall doesn't class them as 'exclusive' whatever the hell that means. The bell rings and Harry goes to wait for Louis downstairs by the reception desk. Liam waits with Harry like any loyal friend but then leaves once the prospect of waiting another half an hour kills him. Another half hour passes and Harry is pretty sure Louis has left the once busy building. Annoyed and upset Harry is just abut to send Louis a goodbye text just before he sees him walking his way looking messy and beautiful and Harry can't get enough of his rough look. 

"You waited" Louis says in a sincere way   
"Yeah well. Why are you so late?"   
"Detention. Before we go mine want to go get some food?"   
"Hm, what you thinking? MacDonald's?" Harry says in a jokingly way and actually makes Louis giggle. Giggle.   
"I was thinking something more classy, The Chandelier?" Louis asks in a nervous way  
"Louis Tomlinson, are you asking me on a date?"   
"Maybe. Maybe not" Louis smiles towards Harry then looks away shyly.   
"Well, I would love too" 

Louis guides Harry to The Chandelier and its beautiful. The tables are covered in white cloths laced with gold threads and the glasses and cutlery are already set, Louis leads Harry and opens the chair for Harry to sit down then sits down himself. They both pick up the menus and notice there is literally nothing on there that appeals towards them at all. Frogs Legs? Salmon Puree? Harry would take a pizza anyway and Louis seems to agree. They both leave The Chandelier in their failed attempt to be posh and make en route to Papa Johns. They get a big 12-inch round pepperoni and eat it on the way to Louis's house. They eventually make it. Louis' house is big and cosy and he has millions of family members. 

"Hi, I'm Jay, Louis' mum and this is Mark, Louis' stepdad" Jay explains to confused Harry   
"Hi! I'm Felicity and there's the twins and Lottie who is a right moody arse so just ignore her cold welcoming"  
"Well I'm pretty sure Harry is excited with the aspect of meeting you all but were just gonna go upstairs" Louis says whilst shoving Harry into his room. 

Louis' room is really red. The wallpaper is football printed of the Doncaster Rovers and so are his bed sheets and is pretty sure his curtains are the same print. He has the exact same iMac as Harry and has millions of posters of the band Harry likes, the 1975. Louis sits his bum on his bed and invites Harry to sit next to him. At first, its awkward but suddenly Harry gains confidence and get his history book just before Louis slides all the books on the floor and faces Harry to come nose-to-nose, as Louis get comfortable into the face touching with a laugh set into Harry's skin. Louis then does something spontaneous and odd for Harry to acknowledge. Louis kisses Harry. He motions his lips along with Harry's and they both fall into it softly. Louis pushes Harry's back on the bed and Louis is on top. Louis is in control. Harry starts to notice what is happening and pulls away to face Louis' window. 

"What's the matter?" Louis says between pants.   
"Nothing. It's just. I haven't-"   
"Done anything? Its fine alright? I won't tell anyone, want to study?"   
"Nah I've got to get home, see you on Monday?"   
"Actually" Louis drags out the word to make it sound like there's a favour "This girl called Perrie is having a party at her house and I was wondering if you wanted to come? Perrie will be fine with it"   
"Um. A party? Not really my thing."   
"Aw come on Harry, it won't be fun without you there" Louis whimpered and pleaded  
"Fine. But only for you"   
"Oh and don't bring any other guy with you, I want you all to myself" Louis winks then smacks Harry's bum for the third time today but this time it was an urge for Harry to leave. 

Saturday quickly arrived. The party. Harry's never been invited to a party before so this is all new to him. Luckily, Gemma is with him so she knows a thing or two about fashion. She dresses Harry in a pair of skinny black jeans that look painful to wear along with a nice white V-neck and timberlands on the feet. Harry was ready for his first ever party, even if it did mean wearing really uncomfortable clothes. Harry texts Louis that his on his way and heads to Perrie's house. 

Busy was an understatement. The house is filled with sixteen-year olds drunk or making out everywhere and Harry didn't know a soul. The appearance of Louis is yet to be discovered but, for the time being Harry stayed in the corner with the same red cup of cider since the start. After a while, Harry got bored of waiting for Louis and turned to a tall stranger with dark hair and a big slender nose. Harry got drunk, really drunk and before he knew was locking lips with the stranger called Nick, he got his phone number and was with him for the rest of the night. That is, until Louis showed up. Around 1am Louis shows up on his own and waltzes into the kitchen where Nick is with his arms clasped around Harry's waist with them kissing if not, tonguing. Louis felt a burning rise up inside him, an anger and jealousy fuled by the one and only Nick Grimshaw. It wasn't cause Nick was kissing Harry far from it. It was the fact that Harry was HIS and that he owned Harry's ass and nobody could touch it except him, before he knew it Louis yanked Nick's hair and punched him square in the face with Harry looking shocked and confused. Louis kept punching and punching Nick until he was... Dead? Harry felt flush fill his face with the music stopping and all eyes on him, Harry quickly shuffled through the crowd of people and he was on route home that is until Louis was following him. 

"HARRY? HARRY!" Louis shouted hoping to get his attention and Harry quickly turned   
"What? What is it that the famous Louis Tomlinson has to tell me now?!"   
"Why are you getting so pissy? I was protecting you!"   
"From Nick? Because I can make choices myself I don't need you deciding"   
"What is the big deal?"   
"I'll tell you what the big deal is. You were my first kiss that's what and I thought we were going to spend time together at the party but no, like always, you turn up drunk and late only to punch a guy that was actually interested in me and wasn't using me for a scapegoat from his own shitty relationship!"   
"Okay. Wow. Harry. I'm-I'm sorry but, I was trying to help-"   
"Just go away Lou"

Lou. A pet name. That made Louis feel even more guilty and it was truly a stab in the heart. Harry just walked away into the night away from all the problems. It's safe to say that his first week in Doncaster was awful. From smoking arseholes, to being called a posh git and having his first kiss only to be fought over by some dickhead, Harry missed Holmes Chapel dearly and all he wanted to do was go home and cry. That's exactly what he did that night, cry into his pillow until it got all soggy and needed a new pillowcase. He received a hundred messages of Louis saying his sorry and that it was a mistake and blah blah blah. Maybe being anonymous is better than being centre of attention. He can go back to being nerdy hipster silent Harry, his just got to get passed Eleanor first which won't be the highlight of his life, he can tell you that for sure. 

Sunday passed quietly like he expected it too, a quick family dinner in the new house and back at school the next day. Dreading school was an understatement, honestly. Harry knew he would feel he wrath of Eleanor and his once semi-popular new boy reputation would be destroyed. He shuffled his feet in the next day and oh no, there she is sucking the face of the boy he once kissed. The amount of bullshit that had happened from Friday afternoon to now was ridiculous and the worst part of it? He hadn't even had a proper conversation with Gemma since arriving to Doncaster. Harry gets out his phone and shoots a quick text to Gemma hoping to make amends. Louis on the other hand was too busy with his business with Eleanor to take any interest in the emotional damage he inflicted on Harry. Feeling like a part of him has been shattered Harry goes to his locker and repeats in his head constantly not to cry. Luckily, Liam and Niall have joined to cheer him up. 

"Hey Harry, you alright mate?" Niall says in his thick Irish dialect.   
"I'm Fine" Harry replies sadly   
"You sure? Wanna talk about it?" Liam asks, Harry replies with a shake signalling 'no'. "Me and Niall were wondering if you want to join us for a mini netflix and pizza session today after school?"   
"I'll be there" Harry glances with a smile and they walk to lesson. 

History flies by then it's time for Science, and he sits next to Zayn. Great. If anything Harry doesn't need is that wannabe punk giving him grief for ruining Perrie's party. Zayn strolls in the science lab ten minutes late as usual and takes his place next to Harry but, instead of giving him a death glare or ignoring him like he normally does his smiling, like with teeth on display and everything. This is oddly arousing and strange for the cool dude in the corner, Zayn Malik to be smiling and grinning like a total idiot. 

"Hey Hazza" Zayn happily says to him  
"Hey Zayn" Harry nervously replies   
"Look, you don't have to act shocked that I actually have feelings but I'm just happy with you I guess"   
"What have I done?"   
"You stood up to Louis. Which takes some balls"  
"Explain?"   
"Look the only people that can walk over Louis is his mom and Eleanor and guess what? You've just been added to that list. Don't lie to me Harry, everyone saw your little roast of Louis outside Perrie's house. It didn't go unnoticed"   
"I bet Eleanor's pissed with me now"   
"No. She could care less. Look there's another party tomorrow night at my house, you can bring Niall and Liam if you want to so you won't be alone but all I'm saying is that your a good addition to have in the crowd"   
Harry was shocked. He fit in. He finally fit in. Even if that did mean being a total bitch to someone who deserves it.

Him and Zayn had a really good lesson. Like really good. Harry couldn't wait for the party tomorrow night, he was going to get drunk with his two best friends and hopefully get some numbers or even rekindle his relationship with Nick. Louis was out of his mind and Harry was officially done with him and if that meant to become another clone of Zayn, then so be it. Harry ran to Niall and Liam at break and told them about the party and they were officially buzzing for the party of the year. The only lesson to get through is Food Tech. With Louis. Bollocks. 

To say Food Tech was awkward was an accurate deception of Harry's gut. Louis sat there texting Eleanor the whole lesson and didn't even acknowledging Harry was next to him. Harry was pissed. Luckily, Harry was a smart boy that knew exactly how to get a reaction out of Louis, Nick Grimshaw. He was clueless into where the feud between the two started maybe it's only recent but, Louis hates him, and Nick is in Food Tech. Harry called Nick over when he caught Louis making the filling for his pie. 

"Nick, could you help me making the cherry filling?" Harry asks in a flirty way to get maximum attention from Louis.   
"Look, Harry, I don't want to play games with you, okay? If you want to stop the childish games and be with me for real? Gimme the call, until then I can't do this" Nick rejected Harry. Harry heard Louis snigger.   
"Do you know what Louis?" Harry felt a surge of anger rising from his gut and blurt out into a fiery ball that could obliterate anyone in his way.   
"Boys! Stop arguing! Harry. Louis. Your both on clean up duty" The Food Tech teacher shouted. 

As everyone filed out, it was just Harry and Louis in the Food Tech room cleaning up all the pieces of sticky dough left on the utensils. It was silent. Harry just wanted to clean up and get as far away from Louis as possible because, Louis is not good for Harry at all. Harry was turning into some person he would've hated at his old school. Harry became a jealous game-playing evil scamming drunk that couldn't wait to hurt Louis but also couldn't wait to kiss him, his mind was whirling at hundred miles per hour and was hurtling straight for Harry ready to knock him down. 

"You really shouldn't have done that" Louis said  
"What? Flirt with Nick? Why? It's not like you want me or anything" Harry said defensively  
"Harry. You know that's not the case"   
"Then what is it? Because I'm getting confused at the thought of you kissing me then kissing Eleanor"   
"Look. Nick is a prick. Okay? If you belong to anyone, it's me, I only want you"   
"I wish the same could be said for you and Eleanor"   
"Shut up you sappy prick" Louis said in mid-laugh. 

Before he knew it, Louis grabbed Harry's T-Shirt towards him and pressed his tender lips on Harry's and they both moved with each-others like two jigsaw pieces that needed to be locked tightly. With heavy breathes between each interval they were getting too into it as Louis started to place his hand on Harry's merchandise. Harry could see where this was going and had to stop it. He wasn't going to lose his virginity in the Food Tech classroom in his school his been attending for a week, it wasn't going to happen. Harry pulled away from Louis. 

"What's the matter?" Louis asked   
"Not here. Not now" Harry said heavily   
"Are you going to Zayn's party tomorrow?"   
"Yeah looks like it but, he thinks I hate you so"   
"Right. Enemies. That'll be so hard. Cause your so fucking-"   
"Save it. Otherwise my cherry pie won't be the only thing you'll be taking" Harry and Louis laughed. 

Harry started his route to Liam's with Niall and Liam in tow. They had a great time having a Breaking Bad marathon with Papa John's pizzas and Xbox. Harry finally found his right place to be and that was here with Liam and Niall. He also managed to grasp the boy of his dreams even if that did mean having a not-so-secret-relationship behind his girlfriends back. Harry needed to tell someone and he exactly knew who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Sorry if it's shit but Chapter 3 will come soon where I'll probably focus on Gemma and Zayn mostly and maybe a bit on Niall and Amy but never fear, Larry will still be in there!!!!


	3. I Know Your Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Zayn's party, and it looks like a lot of secrets are starting to unravel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Chapter 3! Enjoy xx

Falling. He was falling. With one big thud it would be the end of him, the end of his memories and the end of the love he formed for the people around him. Close. Close to hitting the ground and close for it to be game over and 3, 2, 1 

"Harry." Gemma was standing in Harry's bedroom doorway looking upon the sight of the nightmare Harry just encountered.   
"Sorry Gem, did I wake you?" Harry groggily asked   
"Nah, I was doing coursework, college is a bitch"   
"Can't wait" Harry said sarcastically. 

It was the morning of Harry's sleepover with Niall and Liam and Zayn's party, after last night's horrific nightmare, Harry was surprised he didn't cancel. Walking into the shopping centre, he found Zayn from the corner of his eye giving him a cheeky grin. With a second glance, the grin wasn't to Harry, it was to Liam. Awkward. Harry, Liam and Niall trailed into a restaurant where everyone there age seems to hang out and there was no sight of Louis until, oh no. Stan. 

Stan was the big arsehole pig of the year and with the reputation he was building on his homophobic statuses on Facebook and the rumours Niall had told him about him, Harry was surprised Stan hadn't targeted him already. Stan was arguing with Eleanor for some odd reason, Louis is Stan's best mate so why is Stan even attempting to argue with Eleanor in the first place? Something seems very wrong, but Harry wasn't going to go all Scooby Doo detective on them because what would be the point? Stan and Eleanor finished there argument with a massive slap from Team Eleanor, with one big crack shattering the tables and chairs of the café, Stan's cheek seemed reddened by Eleanor's gesture. She clicked her heels away from Stan and towards Harry looking stern as hell. 

"You. I need your help. Something's wrong with Louis and I know you two studied together, so I was thinking he said something to you or?" Eleanor flushed   
"No, sorry. I haven't heard anything"   
"Ugh. Well, will you just speak to him?" Eleanor demanded, Harry nodded and their five second exchange came to a sudden end, Harry was sure that under all those brunette locks and that lip liner, was a girl who just needed a hobby or a purposed other than Louis Tomlinson. But Harry wasn't getting involved. 

At their table, Niall invited Amy Green to come and sit with them which meant bringing along Lou and Perrie. Don't get me wrong, Harry likes to socialise just as much as any other kid but, today is really not the day. Amy was too busy sucking Niall's face off which meant Harry and Liam had to make conversation with Perrie and Lou. 

"So, how's you and Zayn?" Liam asked  
"We're fine except every time I kiss him, he tastes like smoke" Perrie complains   
"I would never smoke, ever. How about you Harry?" Lou chants   
"Same here. I've never even got drunk, my first time was Perrie's party" Harry glumly says. "I'm sorry, that must've sounded really lame"   
"It's cool, its hard to come across someone our age these days whose innocent I guess" Lou replies   
With an exchange of smiles, Lou and Perrie pulled Amy away from Niall's lip's and made route for Victoria Secret. 

Their shopping trip was successful, they all got horror movies to binge for Harry's tonight. They also got to get Liam (who looked oldest) to grab them a couple of vodka's for the party later. Harry was glum how Louis wasn't here today, he almost texted Louis asking if his going to Zayn's tonight but, doesn't have the heart or confidence to. They haven't spoke after their almost sex session in the food tech classroom yesterday, which meant as a bad sign for Harry especially when Eleanor said to him that's something's wrong with Louis, what's that supposed to mean? Ugh. Riddles. 

On their way out, Zayn caught up with them which was quite an odd occurrence.   
"You lot coming tonight?" Zayn asked   
"Yeah course, we'll be there" Niall replied   
"Cool, I kind of want to see Liam shaking his thing" Zayn winked   
"There's not much to look at" Liam looking behind and laughing   
"I meant the thing that's at the front babe" Zayn winked and licked his lips   
"Oh, it's a ten inch" Niall said and they burst out laughing but, something was telling Harry that Zayn wasn't joking. 

They made their way to Harry's house and were all crowding around the island in Harry's kitchen. Niall was texting Amy and grinning to his phone whilst Harry was getting something out of the fridge. Liam was desperate for the toilet and went upstairs to find it unknown to what lurked behind the wooden frames. Liam opened the door with one push and saw a tall blonde beauty dressed in nothing but bra and pants which were laced pink. It was Gemma. Gemma turned around to reveal her massive cleavage and Liam could feel the blood rushing to the tip of his ten inch. 

Red faced and embarrassed, Liam spoke "Uh. I'm sorry, I didn't realise"   
"It's fine, it's not everyday you get caught half naked by some fit lad" Gemma replied   
"You think I'm fit?" Liam smirks   
"Drop me a text sometime" Gemma winks and walks out of the bathroom and into her room.

Liam joins an unsuspecting Niall and Harry to have there sleepover extravaganza. Zayn's party starts in an hour so they all got ready, Niall in a jersey and jeans and converse. Liam in a tartan button up with Timberlands, looking very much like a lumberjack. Harry went for a tight white V-neck with super skinny black jeans that were ripped at the knee, with some brogues of course. They were about to leave before Gemma stops them to give them shitloads of vodka. Surprised by the sudden change of heart for Gemma, Harry reluctantly takes the alcohol. 

"Gemma, how did you get all this?" a confused Harry asks.   
"I brought it silly" Gemma replies  
"But, your broke?"   
"Not anymore. I got a job"   
"Doing what exactly?"  
"That doesn't matter for now but I'll see you soon" 

They make route for Zayn's and can hear the booming punk music from the other side of the estate. Eventually turning up at Zayn's, Harry makes way to find Louis amongst the crowd of bodies. Harry knows he shouldn't be doing what his doing with Louis, but he can't help it, Louis has some kind of hold over him and Harry can't control it as long as Eleanor doesn't find out, everything will be fine. Ahead of him he sees Eleanor talking to Stan, they seemed fine considering what happened earlier today in the mall, they were up to something. Harry can't find Louis but can see Niall and Liam talking to Zayn so he decides to join him. 

"Hey Haz, you enjoying the party?" Niall asks  
"Yeah, I'm just looking for someone, have you guys seen Louis?" Harry replies instantly   
"Louis? I thought you two hated each other" Zayn asks confusingly   
"Well yeah, um, I just need to give him back his revision notes" Harry lies  
"His gonna turn up soon, his just looking after Lottie but, his parents will be back soon" Zayn explains

With a nice conversation ending with Niall snogging Amy, it seems Harry was left with Liam and Zayn and he felt like a third-wheel. Zayn and Liam had so much in common, who knew? Things got interesting when Zayn decided to put his arm around Liam's waist and Liam was comfortable with it there, feeling awkward, Harry decided to join Lou and Perrie. 

"Hey" Harry greets  
"Hi Harry, this party's dead, don't you think?" Lou complains.  
"Pretty much, shall we go outside and do something much better?" Perrie suggests

Lou nodded, and Perrie guided them into Zayn's back garden. Harry had no idea what to expect, it seemed that Perrie and Lou seemed comfortable around Harry so whatever they were doing, it can't be illegal. Harry was wrong. Perrie grabbed a tiny clear bag full of white powder, Harry knew exactly what it was, Cocaine. Before he knew it, Lou and Perrie were sniffing of the roof of the bird box on Zayn's shed and they both became paralytic and hyper with the notion of cocaine rushing through their veins. Harry had no idea what to do when Lou gave him a straw. Harry had to what he do, and that was to stick to his instinct and inner-Cheshire to throw the straw back in Lou's face and go home. 

Alcohol. Check. Drugs. Check. The only thing missing was - LOUIS! Harry comes face to face with the boy in-front of him. Louis looked like a god as usual. Hair in a brunette wave with a rock and roll black vest on and tight black jeans that perfectly hugged his crotch and a pair of black vans. If it wasn't for Eleanor, Zayn and basically everyone at the party, Harry would go to him a kiss him so hard, but he couldn't all because of Louis's social status and Harry's reputation and social embarrassment. Louis gives Harry and grin showing his teeth before Zayn notices what's happening. Zayn guides Harry into the kitchen just as Louis starts making out with Eleanor. 

"What is it Zayn?" Harry asks   
"I'm sorry he showed up before you left" Zayn explains   
"It's fine"   
"No, I get it, you hate me. Sometimes I hate him. But I can't not be friends with him, his the only one that knows."   
"Knows what?"   
"Oh shit. Just ignore me."   
"Is it that you like Liam because if it is, I'm gay as well I totally get it"   
"Your gay?! Pretty obvious to be honest. Just, don't tell anyone yeah?"  
"Your secret's safe with me" Harry links his pinkie finger with Zayn just to be extra sure. 

Harry was back into the party spirit and was dancing the night away. He was happy. He finally felt like he belonged somewhere other than his tumblr dashboard, which he'd been kind of neglecting lately. He found Perrie and Lou again and they were still high, which was kind of a problem for Zayn as his house was filled with the intoxicated smell of cocaine and vodka. Harry was planning to grab Niall and Liam and go home until a horny Louis grabbed Harry's lower arm and took him upstairs to Zayn's bedroom. Louis was horny. Harry was horny. It was going to happen. Even if it was in Zayn's bed, which if you think about it it's quite disgusting but, Harry wasn't one to judge. Louis unzipped his black trousers revealing his toned legs and took his vest revealing his toned abs. Harry did the same and they were both just in boxers. They both pounced on each other before getting completely naked and in bed. 

Their sex session lasted a good ten minutes before Louis and Harry both gave up and cummed. Harry just did it. He just lost his virginity with the boy he likes, a lot. They both cuddled in bed breathless and tired. Harry was cuddled up into Louis's side and he never wanted this moment to end, but like all good things, it must. 

"We should probably get dressed, everyone's wondering where I am" Louis groans   
"Ughhhhh. Fine. I feel guilty and bad for what we've just done. I mean, what have we done?" Harry says   
"Something beautiful" 

Louis was about to get up just before a olive-skinned girl walks in shocked. Zayn's sister. Shit. She quickly walks out disgusted by what she just saw, so their secret relationship for a day had already been found out by a 10-year-old. Great. They get changed and head back downstairs to the hustle and bustle without any suspecting the deed they had just committed. 

Harry separated Niall from Amy's lips and grabbed Liam who was speaking with Stan, odd. The three of them leave around 1am, which for party terms, is quite early. Liam is looking after a drunk Niall, while Harry is shuffling his feet behind them. Harry's phone buzzes in his pocket thinking it's Louis, but it's not. From an unknown source, it's an attached image. Harry opens it and Oh. My. God. 

It's a picture message from 'Unknown' of him and Louis kissing in the Food Tech Classroom yesterday. Shit. There was a message as well reading, 'I Know Your Secret. Be Careful.' With one turn, Harry looked at the crowd of bodies, any one of them he thought. Any one of them could have seen them. With that, Harry turned to walk into the pitch black darkness of the cold night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOT TWIST. I wanted it to be a bit Pretty Little Liars like, which I think is ok. I've just finished planning out what I'm writing about so expect more updates!!


	4. Can You Keep A Secret?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of Zayn's party and the mysterious text, Harry's world becomes more twisted and confusing when more and more secret are unraveled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 4! I hope you all like it!!! I wanted there to be a massive mystery throughout the whole story, so you'll just have to wait and see who actually sent the text to Harry, btw sorry if theres any grammatical mistakes, i try my best people :)) Enjoy x

The smell of cooked smoky bacon and fried eggs shot right up Liam's nose. He was hungry and confused to his surroundings, this wasn't his ceiling? He wasn't in his room, where was he? He turns over and then remembers, Oh. His in Harry's house with his hot sister. Liam is the last one to awake from a deep slumber with Harry getting up first. Liam paced across the landing and heard Harry and Niall speaking downstairs about something. Something caught Liam's attention, a hot blonde in nothing but purple lingerie. Gemma again. 

"We really have to stop meeting like this" Gemma smirks   
"You need to start wearing more clothes. Have you got someone in there" Liam said pointing to her bedroom door.   
"No, I'm just taking care of something." flirtatious Gemma says before she walks back in her room

Harry and Niall are discussing pressing matters by the way they are leaned in over there eggs and bacon. Liam finally joins them and a nervous looking Harry was abut to announce to his two best friends what he'd been wanting to tell them ever since they got back in last night. The text. His looked at the same message over and over again trying to gain thoughts of why the hell would someone be so cruel and blackmail and torture him like this? 

He was about to announce the news of him and Louis and the text, but what would happen? This person was clearly trying to blackmail into Harry doing what they want so maybe if he told Liam and Niall it would leak out the picture for everyone to see and that's the last thing Harry wants right now. Harry decides to keep shut about everything and returns to his comic book discussion with Liam and Niall. Harry knows one thing, it wasn't Zayn's sister. The text was an iMessage which meant it came from an iPhone and by the looks of how many mirror selfies she takes, Zayn's sister has a Blackberry and not an iPhone. 

Liam and Niall headed out of Harry's house and went home, leaving Harry to gather his thoughts. He felt trapped and couldn't escape like somebody has some sort of hold over him and he no way of telling anyone except Tumblr. Tumblr. Harry hadn't logged on in weeks which for Harry, was quite a rare occurrence so what Harry did was write a massive ranting master post on the text and Louis but kept everything low-key and anonymous. 

Ranting on Tumblr felt rather therapeutic and chilled for Harry which is quite an odd feeling Harry hasn't felt for days, there was only one person Harry had to actually tell about the picture of him and Louis and that was Louis. Harry made route to Louis's house but, on his travels he found Perrie and Lou walking down the alley that connected Harry's estate to Zayn's. After last night's drug session he almost had with them two, the last thing he wanted to do is play mommy and tell them not to do it again. 

"Harry! Look, we're sorry about last night" Perrie shouts   
"Its fine I guess" Harry said glumly   
"Just don't tell anybody yeah?" Lou reassured   
"Why? Who do you even get the stuff from?"   
"That doesn't matter, look can you just keep it to yourself?" Perrie snapped   
"No. If you want me to keep it a secret tell me who gives it too you" Harry demanded   
"It's, It's Louis that sells it us" Lou reveals 

And with that, Harry heads straight for Louis's house and there's only one thing on his mind, to question why his not-so-secret lover is operating some sort of cocaine drug ring behind his back. As Harry is stood outside of Louis's his unsure of what to say but all nerves aside he knocks on his front door with a loud thump. Jay answers. 

"Oh hi Harry, come to see Louis?" Jay politely asks   
"Yeah if that's ok?" Harry asks   
"Sure it is, his upstairs in his room" Jay points 

Harry walks up the Tomlinson stairs and opens the door to find Louis on bed with Eleanor kissing her face off. He feels like being physically sick and the vomit is building up, all he can comprehend is Eleanor turning to give Harry the daggers of death and Louis looking disgusted. 

"Harry! Who the fuck let you in?" Louis says nastily   
"Um, your mum let me in, can I speak with you for a sec?" Harry says shakily   
"Fine. Wait babes, this will only be a sec" Louis says to Eleanor and he heads out his bedroom door with Harry. "What Harry? Can't this wait?" Louis whispers  
"Not exactly" Harry pulls his phone out of his pocket to show Louis the text.   
"What the fuck? Who is this?" Louis angrily whispers  
"God knows, just thought I'd let you know you can go back to your sex sesh with El" Harry says in a sassy tone.   
"Harry. You know how I feel"   
"Do I? Cause it seems like I don't know you as well as I thought I did"   
"What's that supposed to mean?"   
"It means I know about your little operation with Lou and Perrie. Cocaine? Really?"   
"Harry, it's nothing, it's just helping me get a leg up because of-"   
"Whatever, I'm going" Harry says as he storms of out the Tomlinson house. 

Pissed. Harry was pissed. He screamed into his pillow that night. After listening to the 1975 on his Spotify for two hours straight, Harry was done. Done with Louis, done with Nick, done with Lou and Perrie and done with Zayn. His too young for his life to be this complicated with secrets being pushed on him at any given moment. It was 11 o'clock when Harry decided to have his big makeover tomorrow at school to get Louis to notice he was done with him and he knew just the look. Wearing black Doc Marten's, a black punk shirt that clung to his torso perfectly and skinny jeans with rips in the knees, he was going punk and sexy. 

In the morning Harry was ready to go and present his new and improved look. The corridors of Doncaster Comprehensive were filled and busy with students, Louis and Stan and the rest of the jocks were crowding the entrance to the science lab which by chance was Harry's first destination. With Niall and Liam by his side, Harry strutted and power walked his way down the corridor towards Louis. It was like something out of Mean Girls, the popular people slow-walk down the corridor where everyone stops and stares just like today. 

Louis loved Harry's new look and was ready to pounce on him later unknown to the fact Harry wanted none of it. Louis was horny and grabbed his throbbing cock just stop himself getting a public boner in the middle of the school halls. Harry gained a smirk on his face because his plan was working, he made Louis fall for him all over again and when Harry denies giving Louis what he wants, Louis will be shocked. In the middle of Science, Harry asks to go the toilet where Louis quickly follows.

Cornered in the grim school toilets, Louis questions Harry "So, your trying to get a reaction out of me?" Louis winks   
"That's not it at all"   
"Then what is it?" Louis grins and gets closer to Harry   
"I just wanted to have a new look" Harry lies   
"Yeah okay, I totally believe you" Louis says sarcastically, all at once Louis grabs Harry's ass and gives it a big squeeze "Please. I want you"   
"No Louis" Harry pulls away "Your too busy with Eleanor"   
"Harry, you know that's not it"   
"Then what is it Louis? I feel like I should be fine with Eleanor and you but, I keep forgetting the fact that your the only one winning here"   
"Haz. I'm sorry you feel this way but, I have to stay with Eleanor because-"   
"Because what Louis? You don't have to stay with someone you don't like at all."   
"She's pregnant" 

Crash and burn. Harry's world has just completely fallen apart. His gone from someone fighting for his love of a boy to a home wrecker in a matter of seconds. Harry is speechless with the bombshell Louis has just dropped, pregnant? But how? Louis said they always used protection so how is she pregnant? This is confusing and ten times more dangerous for Harry and Louis anyways. Harry found himself welling up at the thought of never being with Louis again, with tears streaming down his face Harry ran out of the bathroom and headed straight for home. 

Two nights in a row of crying. First the drugs and now Eleanor's pregnant? Harry should've never have got involved with Louis in the first place, his just causing unneeded stress and anger. He was stuck, frozen, blocked and what to do. Should he come clean to Niall and Liam about what him and Louis have been doing for the past couple weeks? No. That would cause more and more trouble. Whoever sent Harry this cryptic text can print the picture and stick it on everyone's locker for all he cares, Harry was done with everyone. Officially. 

Do you know what? Harry doesn't need this, his going to march right up to Eleanor's house now and tell her everything, Louis, the drugs and the fact he knows she's up the duff. Going round Eleanor's big house on the opposite estate, Harry's anger is bubbling and his feeling dangerous and lethal with the information he knows. His made it to Eleanor's house and the lights are off, but why? Her car's still in the driveway? Harry goes round the back to find out if she's there and funny enough, she's there. 

Dimly lit by the moon is Eleanor standing talking to Stan, there both slime balls together, one minute there arguing the next there thick as thieves. To alert no suspicion, Harry decides to hide around the corner of the side of the house to hear whatever Eleanor and Stan's conversation is about. Now, eavesdropping is wrong on so many levels but when it could be information that effects the boy he loves and his unborn baby, he must know. Harry is learning the inaudible speech that lurks around the corner and can just about make out what Stan is saying...

"Eleanor, please don't tell him" Stan pleads  
"How can I keep a secret like this? What about the baby?" Eleanor whines   
"It'll grow up fine without knowing"   
"But your the real dad, I want you to be involved"   
"You don't know for sure I'm the dad"  
"Of course I do, the night we did it, without protection, it's the perfect timespan for me to develop the baby, do you not listen in Biology?"   
"Okay, whatever. Just please, don't tell him"   
"He'll have to know eventually" 

Moments later, Stan left Eleanor standing there in cold dark night clutching her belly. It was all twisted and confusing for Harry, who was not spotted. This bombshell could ruin Louis's entire relationship with Eleanor and reputation, he'll have to keep this secret even if it means not seeing Louis and being romantically involved and him having a child with her and not him. Even if it does mean his heart belonging to someone else for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN U BELIEVE IT?!   
> There was a lot of reveals in this chapter so expect wayyyyyy more to come! Don't worry, things will be revealed very soon including what's actually going on with Gemma ;) and Nick comes back into it so yeahh :)


	5. Grimshaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry feels the consequence of messing with school bully, Nick Grimshaw. Will Louis come to the rescue? And Gemma has some explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here goes, Chapter 5! This ones a bit shorter but, I've been incredibly sick so I haven't had time to write much :( Enjoy x

For a second there, Harry thought he was going to pass out. PE was Harry's least favourite lesson of the week, and more worse it's on a Wednesday, mid-week madness. Luckily, his in the lower set with Niall who is also just as crap at PE while Liam is in the middle set. Harry is also with Nick Grimshaw who he has a troubled rocky relationship with so his kind of grateful that Nick has broke his leg. Or has he? Walking through the gym doors in full Doncaster Comprehensive PE kit is Grimshaw and Harry is seething. His legs are flawless with no distinct patches or thick layers of hair, has he waxed? His black-haired quiff is slicked up like a toothbrush and he seems happy to be back, too happy. 

They were playing Dodge ball, Harry's worst. Niall, Calum and Luke were on his team while Nick and some other douchebags were the other. Nick had a violent look on his face and when the fat coach blew the whistle Calum and Luke were instantly hit so it was just Niall and Harry. They hit someone out on the opposing team and it seemed Niall was next to be destroyed. With a double back hit, Niall was hit and so was someone on Nick's team. Which meant, it was Harry vs. Nick. 

Nick was probably still pissed that Harry used him to get closer to Louis, which wasn't totally the case (ok maybe it was) so Harry didn't think Nick was going to let him off that easy. Grabbing the rubber red sphere, Nick grasped and threw it straight at Harry's face which smacked Harry square in the face with such a force that ended up to destroy both Harry's face and dignity. Harry was left blinded by the ball and with a throbbing black left eye, he was in pain. Like a lot of pain. 

In the emergency room Harry waited for the school nurse, Ida who seemed to be eight months heavily pregnant. A pulsing knock came from the door and it was the person Harry didn't want to see, Nick. 

"Nick, what the fuck?!" Harry shouted   
"You deserved it" Nick smirked   
"For what? I haven't seen you in weeks and you come back to just hit me"   
"Stop playing victim Styles, you know exactly what you did. Thought you could embarrass me and then get me punched by your lover and all is forgiven? Well, you got another thing coming?"   
"Wait, lover? Who?" Harry asked then Nick gave a quick glance "Louis? Your having a laugh, his not my lover"  
"Then what is he? Your friend with benefits? Look I don't really care what you two having go on but just leave me out of it" Nick explained   
Harry then thought of the text, was it Nick? How else would he know?   
"Nick, could you give me your phone for a sec? I need to text my mom"   
"Sure" 

Nick rifled through his pockets to find what Harry had been asking for, a Nokia Lumia? But, where's the iPhone? Harry's heart dropped. No iPhone meant Nick not being the sender of that text, Harry needs to crack this before Eleanor's supposed 'birth'. Harry decided to keep the Stan being the father secret to himself because at the end of the day, nobody knows he knows and Eleanor plans to tell Louis anyway so Harry's just going to pretend he doesn't know a thing. 

Harry walked through the corridor with a throbbing black eye and a frozen cold ice pack held over the damaged eye. He was getting looks like if he'd been in a fight which is a situation Harry never wants to get into. Harry went into the canteen to try and find Niall and Liam instead, he found the whole group of popular people looking at his broken eyeball and guess who was centre stage for a full 360 degrees view? Louis. If he knew what Nick did, he'd go mental so Harry would just have to keep it to himself. With one quick glance he found Liam, Niall and Zayn? 

"Hey" Harry said weirdly  
"Hi Haz, okay if they come sit with us?" Niall asks as he carries on kissing Amy   
"Hi Harry, can we talk?" Perrie asked as she pulled away from Zayn's grasp  
"We're sorry about the whole drug thing, can we put it behind us?" Lou pouted   
"I guess, I'm just more pissed at Louis than anything" Harry explains   
"Well you can finally have it out with him now, his coming" Liam whispers 

Louis is storming there way at hundred miles per hour and before even say anything, Louis grabs Harry's wrist and pulls him into the nearest empty corridor. Louis checks if there alone, and they are. Without saying a word, Louis studies Harry's black eye and puts his soft hand on the purple bruise tracing the surface lightly. 

"Oh God Harry. Who the fuck did this?" Louis demanded  
"Nick. In Dodge ball"  
"I'm going to kill him"   
"No! Don't. We spoke and without me even telling him, he already knew about us that's what is making me think his behind this text thing" Harry cut off.   
"Text? What Text?" Louis asked confusingly   
Harry pulled his phone out and showed Louis.   
"It's Nick. It must be. Oh fuck Harry, I thought we were careful!   
"Obviously not careful enough remember Zayn's sister caught us"   
"Yeah but she's 10, I don't think she's behind this"   
"Then who is?" Harry questioned and with that the bell ring prompting them to go to there next lesson. 

On his way home, Harry tried to piece all of the puzzle together whilst trying to figure his head about Eleanor and Stan. Harry shouldn't be the one to tell Louis but, he also can't watch Louis love a child he knows isn't his. He was dazed and confused until around the next corner to his house, he saw Gemma talking to... Liam? Harry saw their muted conversation unfold and Liam give Gemma a peck on the cheek. What? There dating? This is too complicated. 

"Hey Gem. You and Liam?" Harry asked   
"Yeah, we went out the other night, his a nice guy"   
"So you're like dating or?"   
"We're not exclusive just yet" Gemma smiled   
"Right. Whatever." 

That night, Harry sat at his desk on tumblr whilst texting Louis. It was awkward at first, texting cute good morning texts and calling each other but after that night at the party everything sort of happened. 

From: Louis To: Harry   
you free too come over tomorrow after school? Xxx

From: Harry To: Louis   
yeah should be fine :) xx 

From: Louis To: Harry   
we could order pizza and watch netflix ;) xxx

From: Harry To: Louis   
sounds like a plan ;) x

The next day Harry woke to the usual. A good morning text from Louis. An anon fan message. Couple of e-mails. Few messages he missed from Niall and Liam in the group chat and an invite? It was from Eleanor, oh god. She's having a 17th birthday bash at hers on Saturday. Harry seriously didn't want to go but, by how many capitals Niall was using in the group chat, it looks like it was mandatory. The day passed quickly and it looked like tonight with Louis was going to be perfect. 

He met Louis behind the school so nobody would see them and they quickly got into Louis's car and drove to Louis's. Harry turned up the volume on 'Settle Down' by the 1975 and basically the whole album. Harry was signing along and sounded amazing Louis thought. The honest truth is that Harry and Louis haven't been together at all properly since Zayn's party so Harry couldn't wait to get into Louis's house. They got out the car when they pulled into the driveway and Louis led Harry up to his bedroom. Before Harry knew it, Louis was pinning him up the door kissing him and exploring his mouth and then after and hour passed they were cuddling in bed after a vigorous sex sesh. Louis suddenly got up and opened his drawer to reveal an envelope to give to Harry. 

"Louis, what's this?" Harry asked carefully  
"Just open it" Louis said with a massive smirk on his face  
Harry ripped open the envelope to reveal two tickets to 1975 in Doncaster. Harry started crying with happiness "Louis! Oh my god!" Harry jumped out of bed and kissed Louis all over and they were bliss before an image came to Harry's mind. Eleanor. Harry thought about telling Louis now. That can wait. 

Around 8, Harry left with a solemn goodbye and came back into the comfort of his own house. Saying hello to his mum, he walked upstairs to hear Gemma in her room, quite loudly moaning. But what was she doing? Harry pressed his hear closer to the door of her room and what he heard next sent shockwaves through Harry's body. 

"I guess that's it from me, join me next week on CamGirls.com, remember the username, Styles69. I hope you got as dirty as I did" 

That's how Gemma's been getting all this sudden money from to pay for their alcohol and that's how she's been more at home lately. His lost all respect for the sister he thought he knew. She was a stranger with secrets and lies and so was most people in Harry's life at the moment. He stood there gawping for a moment when Gemma opened her door, shocked to see Harry standing there. 

"Harry? You didn't hear any of that did you?" Gemma asked silently 

With an inaudible answer, Harry scowled and shut the door of his room disgusted by his very own sister selling herself online. There was only one thing Harry couldn't do and it had to be Gemma's job and that was to tell Liam. Oh Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, you could probably see that coming with Gemma but don't hate her! You have to listen to her explanation. Um, so enjoy Chapter 6 which is next :) x


	6. Triple Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Eleanor's party, Harry finds out who the mysterious texter is along with other drama. Gemma tells Liam the truth about her new job and Zayn has feelings of his own...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG its almost been a month since I last updated and for that, I apologize. I hope you enjoy this chapter, lemme know what you think :)

He'd been trapped in the confinements of his room for almost the whole of Saturday. The only time Harry was planning to leave was for Eleanor's party which felt like a chore in itself. Gemma was also in her room doing revision but Harry couldn't care less, he was done with her. If getting naked on webcam in front of random men is the way she wants to make money then so be it, Harry wants no involvement in it. After many hours of scrolling down on his dashboard of tumblr and texts to Louis, it was 7pm. Time for Eleanor's party. Ugh. 

Harry threw on his white V-neck and skinny black jeans that were ripped at the knees along with a pair of grey boots. He walked out his room and came face-to-face with his so called sister, Gemma. He needed answers and fast. 

"Harry, can we just talk about this?" Gemma exclaimed   
"How long have you been doing this?" Harry demanded  
"Just for two weeks. I swear. I was going to quit as soon as I got a real job but, nobody's looking to employ an 19-year-old with no qualifications."   
"So you become a prostitute?"   
"I wouldn't exactly call it prostitution Harry"   
"You might as well be one! I don't want to talk about this" Harry starts to trail off   
"Harry-"   
Harry turned around quickly and spoke. "You best tell Liam. That's the only thing I want from you, not your cheap booze" 

With that, Harry walked downstairs, said goodbye to Robin and Anne and left. He started to make is way to the party still clearly pissed off about the whole Gemma thing. As Harry came to the big mansion Eleanor lived in, he was confused. He'd only spoke to Eleanor at least once and she didn't even know his name so why has she asked for Harry to attend the booze filled night? It was all a mystery. 

After climbing through a crowd of bodies, and no sign of Louis, Harry found Niall and Liam standing with Zayn, Lou and Perrie. They all greeted one another. Looking around Harry noticed that Eleanor's living room was modern and contemporary. It was pure white with and animal rug making the carpet, there was also a log fire burning along with a massive glass chandelier hanging above the pure white sofa. Harry saw Eleanor talking to Nick and Stan, Harry did not trust them three at all and was confused as to where Louis was. 

"Harry?!" Perrie shouted   
"Oh yeah hi sorry I got lost" Harry said dazed   
"Well? Don't you think it's weird Amy's not here already?" Lou asks Harry   
"Yeah, It's pretty weird. Where even is she supposed to be?" Harry asked   
"She's meant to be here. With me" Niall said   
"Maybe she's going to be late?" Liam suggested   
"But, she hasn't read any of my texts" Niall cried with worry   
"Oh calm down, she'll appear soon" Zayn snorted. 

A whole hour passed and no sign of Amy or Louis. At exactly midnight, Louis came through the front door carrying a massive vanilla cake with prink frosting spelling out 'Happy Birthday Eleanor' and candles flaring. Louis surprised Eleanor and gave her a big kiss on the lips and after putting the cake down it soon turned into a full on snogging session, tongues and everything. Harry was going to be sick so he went upstairs to take a breather. He trailed along Eleanor's long hallway and walked into Eleanor's massive room, seeing pictures of her and Louis kissing all pinned up around then suddenly, he looked at a girl sitting on the four-poster bed that must be Eleanor's. It was Amy. 

"Amy? Your here? Niall's been looking for you everywhere"   
"I know. I'm having a really bad day" Amy said crying into a tissue   
"What's happened? Has someone died or something?"   
"Oh Harry, haven't you got to be somewhere? Like kissing Louis or something" Amy cried   
"I don't know what your talking about"   
"Don't play stupid. It was me that sent the text" Amy revealed   
"It was you?! All this time of me worrying you sent it?" Harry shouted   
Amy suddenly stood up facing Harry. "Yes it was me. Trying to protect you. You can thank me later"   
"Thank you?! For what? Making me think I have some stalker after me?"   
"Look Harry, I know Louis, he'll hurt you"   
"You don't know a thing about him and what his like with me"   
"Let me guess: he makes you feel special and like your the one. Spare me the lecture"   
"Wait, have you and him?"   
"Dated? Yes. He was my first but, we broke up because he ditched me for that bitch downstairs and that's exactly what he'll do with you."   
"NO HE WON'T, HE LOVES ME!" Harry shouted   
"Just think about it. You've known him for two months. He could be a serial killer for all you know!" Amy grinned "Your nothing to him. Just a quick a shag. As he ever even said his gay?" 

Harry's heart dropped. He hasn't. Not really. Amy smirked like the interfering bitch she is and walked past Harry to join Niall and the others downstairs. She was right, he didn't want Amy to be right, but she was. Everything she said was spot on. Harry went to join the others after a hard long think. He decided to get drunk, very drunk. Minutes past and before he knew it, Harry was knocked out by the amount of vodka his drunk, luckily Eleanor's invited everyone to stay at hers, he couldn't imagine walking home in this state. Harry was about to melt into in his sleeping bag before someone clasped his mouth and pulled him into Eleanor's massive basement. He was cornered by his least favourite people. Eleanor. Stan and Nick. This should be good. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Harry exclaimed   
"I know, you know" Eleanor riddled   
"Pardon?"   
"About the baby. And Stan"   
"But how did you?" Harry questioned   
"Nick saw you. Lucky thing his my neighbour isn't it?"   
"Fine. I know. But you have to tell Louis!"   
"I'm afraid I can't. I'm doing this for Louis."   
"Then I'll tell him myself" Harry threatened   
"You won't want to do that. Stan will make sure of that" 

Stan punched Harry hard in the stomach and slammed him against the brick wall. Harry choked an agreement and went back to sleep. It looked like Stan and Eleanor were after him as well, add them to the long list. Harry was scared, not just for himself, but for Louis. In the morning, Harry had a massive hangover with a throbbing headache but this didn't block out the thoughts of fear and how much Harry feels like his under the microscope. Seeing Louis in his sleeping bag from the corner of his eye brought what Amy said to reality. Louis has never mentioned him being gay or bi or whatever, which sent Harry into overthinking of how his relationship with Louis might be a massive joke because even though Harry didn't want what Amy said to be true, he knows deep down it is. 

Later that afternoon, Harry blogged his thoughts on tumblr and wondered what his followers thought. Most of them agreed with Harry in fear of apposing him which is stupid, Harry thought. The door ringed and Harry suspected it was Liam coming to see Gemma, he was right. 

"Hey Babe" Liam kisses Gemma on the cheek in hope to get a response, when he doesn't it comes as a shock. "Babe, what's wrong?"   
"I-I have something t-t-to tell you" Gemma stuttered  
"What is it, I'm getting worried"  
Gemma led Liam into the lounge away from Harry's advantage point at the top of the stairs. He couldn't hear anything until Liam plunged through the living room doom almost smashing it to pieces. Slamming the front door he stormed straight out of the Styles' residence. Gemma appeared in Harry's view with tears streaming down her face and melted mascara dripping. With one dirty look, Gemma walked into another room away from her meddling brother. Harry screwed up. Big time. 

Liam was so pissed off as he headed straight to the one friend he knew he could talk to no matter what, Zayn. Passing down an alley dodging puddles, he came face-to-face with Zayn's front door. Hoping that he was there, Liam knocked a pulse on Zayn's front door and before he knew it, he was crying into Zayn's shoulder, devastated by the realisation that his girlfriend is practically a prostitute. Hand around waist, Zayn was loving the attention Liam was giving him which prompted him to do something stupid. 

"Your done with crying over her, okay?" Zayn said wiping away a tear off Liam's cheek   
"Yeah, thanks man, I knew I could trust you" Liam reassured   
"Well we have become close over the past few weeks"   
"It's mad, Liam Payne the Geek with Zayn the School Punk" Liam joked with send laughter out of Zayn's mouth. 

Almost nose-to-nose with Liam, Zayn felt Liam's hot breath on his chest. Taking this the wrong way, Zayn shot like a bullet towards Liam's lips pressing on his but, something was wrong, very wrong. Liam pulled away in a matter of seconds. 

"What the fuck Zayn?!" Liam exclaimed   
"I was just-" Zayn cut off unable to comprehend what to say  
"I'm straight! I like girls! You can be gay, but I'm not. I'll never love you like that" Liam shouted. 

Two impromptu leavings and arguments in one day, new world record. Walking down the road back to his own house there was a young girl ahead of him, Zayn's sister. 

"Oi! Tell that brother of yours to stay away" Liam shouted   
"Actually, I've been meaning to speak to you."   
"What about?"   
"I have some information you might find useful"   
"What kind of information?"   
"Let's just say two of your friends are doing the dirty behind your back"   
"Who?"   
"Tomlinson and Styles"   
"Oh. My. God."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zayn's sister is a lil bitch, who saw that coming? But seriously, what do you think is gonna happen next???


	7. Settle Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis go to the 1975 concert in hopes to rekindle their relationship. Aiden arrives in Doncaster stirring up trouble and Liam has to get things off his chest leaving a pissed off Zayn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Update!! I said I was gonna start updating more and here I am delivering, hope you enjoy! Oh, Aiden arrives in this chapter which means more trouble so expect a lot to come!

The morning of the concert had arrived and Harry was stressing over what he was gonna wear. Yes, it seemed a little stupid worrying about what shoes to dance in over this whole baby drama and how is sister Gemma hasn't even looked at Harry this past week. But, it seemed to comfort Harry's mind and helped him come to terms with how much his life has changed since moving to Doncaster. Everything was so boring in Cheshire, plain and simple. He hated it and hadn't spoke to any of his old friends for weeks, well in exception for one. His name was Aiden and he used to be Harry's best-friend, they had an unbreakable bond but ever since moving, skyping everyday had turned to phone calls everyday which tuned to text conversations here and there, it honestly saddened Harry. 

This week had been shit. Purely shit. Liam hadn't been at school all week and hadn't texted Harry at all, he was keeping his distance from Harry but had no clue as to why. Niall was still bummed about his sudden break-up with Amy but, Harry heard that Lou likes Niall so that was to end quickly. Speaking of breakups, Perrie and Zayn were finished. Apparently Zayn just texted her saying it was done, very abrupt in Harry's opinion. So everyone in their friendship group is single. Everyone except Harry. 

Harry invited Louis to hang out with him before the concert in hopes to get some answers. The doorbell rang and Gemma had answered it, giving Harry a dirty look, Gemma invited Louis in and they both ran upstairs to Harry's messy room. Bursting through the door and shutting it completely, Louis wetly smacked his lips onto Harry's as they both moved with each other's rhythm. Harry quickly pulled away after realising him mum and Gemma were both downstairs. They knew he was gay, he just wasn't ready for them to find out about him and Louis until they became public. 

"Babe, what's wrong?" Louis asks, concerned for Harry.   
"Mum and Gemma are downstairs." Harry sighed "Besides I need answers"   
"Ah, the drugs" Louis guessed  
"Not just that. About lots of things, but yeah start with the drugs"   
"My step-dad, Mark got fired from his job. While he was searching for another company to work at, I thought I could secretly do a side business. But, it was only the once I swear" Louis explained and Harry nodded with agreement.   
"Ok. What about Amy"   
"Amy? What's she got to do with anything?" Louis questioned  
"She was the one who sent me the text. She said you dated?"   
"Yeah we did. My first. At the time, she was the most popular girl in the school. I know this sounds bad, but I was only with her for popularity points. When she befriended Perrie and Lou, her status dropped. So I started dating Eleanor."   
"She said that you'd do the same to me" Harry sadly murmured.   
Immediately, Louis saw the hurt in Harry's eyes and embraced him in a hug. Breathing in his neck, he spoke. "I'd never do that to you. I love you Harry".   
"I love you too." Harry said planting a kiss on Louis' soft lips. 

In that moment, Harry realised that Louis not saying his gay doesn't matter at all. As long as Harry has Louis loving and cherishing him, Harry will be okay. They order pizza and get ready for the 1975 concert tonight. Harry is on cloud nine as they haven't mentioned Eleanor or the baby once today which has sent Harry into a state of pure happiness and enjoyment. Louis is wearing all black, in a black tee with a black denim un-buttoned shirt used a shirt along with black ripped jeans and all black Adidas superstars. Harry has gone for a classic white V-neck tee along with black jeans and grey Chelsea boots. They are ready, and they're looking fierce. 

They take the train down into Cheshire, where they're performing. Louis and Harry are one of the first in the queue into the venue so they get a good spot by the stage. The opening act are good but, everyone is buzzing and waiting for the 1975 in all honesty. When Matt Healy (the lead singer) steps out on stage and opens with 'Girls' the whole crowd roars and screams in ecstasy and happiness as black and white lights flash and reflect onto Harry and Louis's face. Checking if they're alone, Louis grabs Harry's hand and pulls him in for a dance to 'Settle Down'. Louis has his hands around Harry's waist whilst Harry's are grabbing Louis' biceps. They both dance to the beat with nobody caring what they're doing, getting lost in the music, Louis leans in for a kiss with Harry until a familiar voice shouts. Aiden. 

"Aiden? What the hell are you doing here?" Harry shouts over the booming baseline.   
"Well, I do live in Cheshire and you know how much I love this band" Aiden explains.   
"I'm so glad you're here! This is Louis. Louis, Aiden. Aiden, Louis" Harry gestures   
"Nice to meet you, I suppose your not just a friend then" Aiden winks   
"Excuse me?" Louis questions   
"I saw that little kiss you two were planning before I came here" Aiden jokes   
"Aiden! That's nothing, honestly. Um, I'll see you around?" Harry answers  
"Actually you will, my mom has finally been promoted to where your mom was so I'm moving to Doncaster in about a month" Aiden explains.   
"Really? Oh my god, that's great!" Harry happily says pulling Aiden in for a hug. 

Whilst Harry and Aiden were hugging, Louis stood there like a third wheel unable of what to do or say. He couldn't comprehend what was happening. Sure, Harry had friends, but something seemed suspicious about Aiden and Louis was onto him. It's weird how Harry is completely jealous of Eleanor, but Louis hasn't even had thoughts about being jealous of Harry's supposed 'friend'. When Aiden later left to join his own group of friends, the rest of the night went smoothly without a peep from Aiden. On the midnight train back, Harry got tired and fell asleep on Louis' shoulder. Harry slept around Louis' that night after falling asleep again in the car at 1am. 

At a 6am start, Harry got ready for school at Louis' house, quickly getting his books from his house on the way there, he was ready. Turning his car into the school car park, Louis decided that there was no way to escape the possibility of everyone seeing a very sleepy Harry Styles get out of his car, so he went with it. Louis and Harry strutted casually out of the car and through the big school gates whilst Eleanor and Stan were eyeing him up weirdly. Before Louis could say goodbye to Harry, Eleanor came over. 

"What are you doing with him?" Eleanor asks panicked.   
"Oh, he was at the concert last night and he got a bit too drunk" Louis lies   
"I see and are we still good?" Eleanor reassured wanting to know if Harry told Louis anything about her and Stan. Louis just nodded and moved to his next class. 

Harry entered the canteen at lunch and sat with Niall and Lou, who seemed to be busy with their tongues down each others throats. Perrie, who was glued to her phone the whole time and Liam, who never spoke a word to Harry. Liam kept glancing over at Harry's gaze never saying a word. It was an awkward silence that Harry just couldn't wait for it to dissolve. It a weird turn of events, a familiar boy entered the canteen, capturing everyone's gaze as he seemed like an outsider and from somewhere else. Aiden. 

"Are you following me or something?" Harry jokily said speaking to Aiden.   
"Turns out, the office needed my mum for a pitch today. Were in a hotel room at the moment, but we should be settled into our new house by next week. Mum thought it would be good to start school today" Aiden explained.   
"That's great! Hey, come meet my friends" Harry gestures to his table.   
"Sure" Aiden said turning back facing the canteen almost catching Louis' jealous gaze piercing through him. "Hey, isn't that the boy you were ki-"   
"This is Niall and Lou, that's Perrie and that boy there is Liam." Harry spoke quickly, purposely interrupting Aiden so his illicit fling doesn't come out. 

After an amazing day with friends, old and new, Harry starts to make his usual commute home that is until he spots Liam ahead of him. Harry races to catch up Liam. 

"Hey. You've hardly spoke to me in a week, everything ok?" Harry asked   
"I guess so. I dunno" Liam shrugged.   
"Is it cause of, Gemma?" Harry asked curiously   
"That and Zayn"   
"Zayn? What's happened with Zayn?"   
"He tried kissing me. In the rush of the moment, I pulled back and came off a bit harsh"   
"And now he?"   
"Refuses to speak to me. I'm afraid he'll hurt himself. His vulnerable and hasn't spoken to anyone in weeks."   
"I think you should try and see him, that'll help you get your mind off things"   
"Yeah that should help. There's something else."   
"What?"   
"Zayn's sister told me about, you and Louis."   
"Oh. I see. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Li but-"   
"But what? You think Louis loves you? His not capable of love"   
"You don't know him like I do"   
"If he loves you so much Haz, why is he still with Eleanor?" Liam questions. 

For one second, Harry hasn't got an answer. His silent. Harry doesn't know where his emotion comes from but, he suddenly starts bursting into emotion and sadness and cries deeply into Liam's shoulder. He knows that his still with Eleanor because of the baby, but Harry knows the truth, why doesn't he just escape the torture and tell Louis so they can go public for everyone to see. Or is it more than that? 

Liam walks away from Harry leaving him with that burning question. He passes Zayn's house and heads to the door before he hears shouting. Voices roar through the brick walls of Zayn's house, Trisha. Zayn's mom. Liam can't quite make out what they're arguing about but he can hear a door slam. Liam backs away from the porch door only too look up into Zayn's lit room amongst the darkness. He sees Zayn smashing his room up, flipping desks and throwing chairs. Zayn catches Liam's eye from the window as one tear strolls down Zayn's red cheek. Zayn draws his curtains closed to trap out any thought of Liam fucking Payne. Zayn was on edge and at boiling point, ready to explode at any moment, he needs to calm down. Before he does something he regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is a taster of the next chapter which will be completely from Zayn's point of view. There will be heartstring stuff next, a lot of emotion but, I hope you see my reasons why! Enjoy x


	8. Z

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This follows Zayn's story.   
> After being rejected by Liam and now by his mum, Zayn is on a downward spiral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING* Homophobic Language 
> 
> I was just like to say before you read this chapter that this has been the hardest chapter for me to write. I am completely against the homophobic abuse language used in this chapter but, I felt it needed to be included because I wanted it to be an accurate portrayal of what it's like for LGBTQ people out there nowadays. Hopefully, this can bring you awareness to some of the issues we face today. This is the most emotional chapter, but it also answers a lot of questions for the whole Gemma/Liam/Zayn love triangle.

3 days. 3 days of sobbing and screaming. Rejection hurts, Zayn had been rejected before but, this was Liam. Liam Payne with the gorgeous quiff and hunky biceps along with stubble and a fashion sense to die for - NO! Stop thinking like this, Zayn thought, it will only cause more disapproval and disappointment for mum. He came out the other night to mum, Trisha. After dad left, I guess you could say young little Zayn Malik had a heavy influence from women when growing up. He'd always battled with his sexuality, especially when he was young. His been best mates with Louis and Stan since well, birth. Stan and Louis always used to be closer, always used to be thick as thieves together. While Zayn was seen as a bad influence, Stan was convincing Louis to join football club and study hard and he was basically like the best friend Louis deserved. That's what gravitated Zayn towards Stan because, he was such a nice guy growing up. 

His crush on Stan came to an all time high when they went camping in a forest, just the three of them. Louis went to start a fire while Stan and Zayn were left alone in the tent just facing each other in the thick of silence. He could remember it so clearly- 

"So... Nice night tonight" Zayn said awkwardly   
"Yeah. It is. Bit cold though" Stan moaned   
"I'm quite warm actually" Zayn said referring to his blanket. Suddenly Stan got underneath the blanket and looked directly into Zayn's warm brown eyes. Without thinking or planning, Zayn leaned in for a kiss and Stan responded to his kiss moving his lips in time with Zayn's until they heard crunches of leaves which signalled Louis coming back to the tent. They quickly pulled away and Stan escaped the bundle of blankets before Louis could catch them in the act. 

Stan seemed distant with Zayn after that, never spoke to him or messaged him and the 'three amigos' turned into Louis having to share two best friends separately. Zayn didn't know why or how, but they both seemed to have changed dramatically. Zayn becoming more recluse and isolated, he got into smoking and graffiti by wearing a statement of punk outfits in an array of black leather and silver chains. Stan became a nasty jock that bullied and harassed students from lower years throwing words around such 'faggot' and 'queer' if they only knew. Louis had been the only that didn't go through some massive change, it seemed Louis was still the insecure football-loving boy he'd been a year ago. Except he had Eleanor, which caused many problems. 

One day Zayn had been smoking outside in an alley, keeping away from the party he was invited to. He the heard two drunken voices coming from the other side of the wall. It was Stan and Eleanor, they were kissing (just more than kissing really). Zayn peeked at Eleanor who seemed to be teasing and straddling Stan's lap. Zayn didn't leave it to his imagination as to what happened next but, he has a pretty good guess. Zayn was confused as to why Stan bothered with Eleanor in the first place, wasn't he gay? Or bi? Or bi-curious? Whatever. But, the fact he was having sex with Louis's girlfriend meant that the bro code had officially been broken. Zayn slipped away from Stan and Eleanor, them being left unknown to Zayn's snooping. 

Zayn kept the secret of Stan and Eleanor to himself because what's the worst that's going to happen? Louis will probably break up with Eleanor before the year's over and it's not like Eleanor's going to pregnant or anything, right? Wrong. A month later, Louis came around Zayn's house in floods of tears, unable of what to say, his words all mismatched not making sense. Zayn was able to piece everything together, bit by bit. Eleanor is pregnant. Zayn sat there, arms around Louis almost being a father to him. 

Over the coming weeks, Zayn's crush on Liam had ignited flames that Zayn was powerless to put out. He found himself hanging out with Liam and his gang more than Louis, straying himself from the popular crowd in order to find friends that like him for him. Perrie was a nice girl, she was especially good in the bedroom department (and by good, he means good at visualising Perrie to be Liam). Zayn was playing Perrie and it felt wrong to but he felt obliged to in order to keep his overbearing Muslim mum, Trisha happy. There was still this inkling of lust and passion for Liam that Zayn craved like a drug, he needed Liam Payne and fast. He just needed an excuse to kiss him. 

When Liam came round the following evening in tears of his bitch of girlfriend, Gemma, Zayn saw this as a sign from God (or Allah if you want to get technical). With Liam's head on Zayn's torso making a wet patch of tears that were streaming from his eye sockets, Zayn lifted Liam's head in order to get a better look at the beautiful boy's sexy features. This was it. He was leaning in and it was working, he was on cloud nine, almost there, everything felt right, closer to Liam's lips he goes and BAM. Crash and burn. He was numb from the spiteful abuse Liam had thrown Zayn's way. It was over. 

The following week was the worst week of Zayn's life. Perrie dumped him. Liam hated him. His little bitch of a sister had more of a social life than he did. He finally came to terms with the way Liam felt and unfortunately, that can't be helped. Zayn knew Trisha would find out either way so it's best it came from him, her son. Zayn sat down Trisha that evening while his sister was a cheer practice. Making her a cup of tea and shaking whilst pouring in the sugars, Trisha accepted Zayn's act of kindness. Now came the tough part, coming out. 

"Mum, you know how you said no matter what; you'll love me unconditionally?"   
"Yes darling, I did say that. Why what's wrong?" Trisha said concerned.   
"I think, I-I might be gay" Zayn announced. Silence. Suddenly, she spoke.  
"Zayn. You know we don't allow that kind of toxic in our house"   
"But, this might be who I am. I like boys."   
"I can't listen to this kind of vulgar bullshit any longer"   
"MUM WHY CAN'T YOU FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!" Zayn shouted, tears emerging.   
"I am listening to you Zayn, I just think that you are sinning!!"   
"And why would I do that? Hm?"   
"I don't know. To punish me maybe, for leaving your father or-"   
"Oh really classy, bring Dad into the situation"   
"WELL WHY ELSE WOULD YOU DO IT ZAYN? GOD TELL ME" Trisha shouted   
"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH A BOY AND I KISSED HIM"   
The words sent shockwaves through Trisha, making her shudder. Her next words were spoken coldly "Go to your room. And re-think your choice to become a 'queer'" 

Zayn's body filled with anger and rage, he stormed up the stairs of his own room slamming the door behind him. Flipping his desk over, smashing his laptop and throwing a chair to the nearest wall helped Zayn deal with his anger and issues that his feeling at the moment. Before he could do anything else that would endanger himself, he saw Liam. Oh Liam. Beautiful Liam that stood outside his house, hoping to apologize. Zayn wasn't having any of it. Because of him, his reputation with his mother is ruined and destroyed, but it's not because of Liam. His blaming Liam to avoid admitting that, its his own fault. He should've known how his mother was going to react. He swiped his curtains closed in hopes to shut out Liam. 

A week had passed and Zayn could hardly remember any of it. He'd spent most of his day drunk or drugged up in his room that he barley moved from the comfy spot in the corner of his room where his bed used to be before it got smashed. It was Sunday which symbolised a week since kissing Liam and a week since his life became a misery. Zayn sure as hell knew he couldn't live like this at all, being high all the time while having suicide thoughts. His thoughts drove him crazy. 

He kept thinking the same things over and over again. Nobody will ever love you. Liam doesn't love you. Your own mother doesn't love you. Nobody. Wanting to take his own life after having suicide thoughts, Trisha decided that enough was enough. She tried breaking down the door plenty of times earlier in the week, but she tried and failed miserably. Zayn was just lucky he had enough food in his mini fridge to keep him from starving to death. It was late afternoon when the piercing sound of a power-drill came crumbling through the door of Zayn's bedroom. 

Before he knew it, Trisha and Yaser were bursting in his room and picking him up and strapping him in the family car. Yaser was his 'devoted' father that must have been equally as disgusted by the news of his disappointment of a son's homosexual sinning path. When the car stopped, Zayn clambered out, interested to see what all the fuss was about and oh no. The letters were there in big, black and bold. Cemented onto a sign on the top of the tall skyscraper building was "Doncaster Mental Health Centre". 

Zayn was thrown into his room not a word from his parents, they drove away back to their 'perfect pure life'. The room was grim and empty. It lacked substance and happiness something that needed to be injected into everything. Zayn was put into a hospital type gown that was white and had a green tint to it. Night time was the worst, all Zayn could hear was shouting and screaming coming from the other patients. He wanted to escape. Not just from the hospital but, from this planet. 

3am was the time when Trisha and Yaser Malik both received a call informing that their son was standing on the top of a roof, planning to jump. They got to the rooftop of the centre as quickly as possible and saw there son, who was once full of colour and energy, turn into a pale, skinny wreck that needed to kill himself to be happy. Trisha started crying immediately until Yaser asked her to phone Liam. He needed to be there.

"Zayn. Look. You don't have to do this" Liam said heavily breathing after appearing on the rooftop. Zayn remained to look away.   
"You don't get it. Your the perfect son, who gets perfect grades and has perfect looks and has a perfect girlfriend" Zayn cried "I'll never have that"   
"But you will, if you just wait and see" Liam explained   
"Try telling that to my bastard parents" Zayn said. Liam shot them a dirty look.   
"They'll come around eventually, they want you safe more than they want you to be straight" Liam said with breaths creating intervals between every word.   
"You'll never understand what it's like. To hate yourself every day"   
"I do. We all have insecurities"   
"But everyone still loves you for it. Everyone hates me"   
"Zayn. Not everyone hates you, I-I" It took time but Liam finally said what he needed to say. "I love you, Zayn Malik" 

Zayn turned around to face Liam all puffy-eyed and bloodshot red from where all the tears had stained his face. More tears were streaming down his face. He turned back around almost with the mind-set of what he was about to do. "I love you too, Liam Payne" With a forward step of his right foot, Zayn dropped himself off the roof of the medical centre and down onto the cold streets below. Trisha screamed in horror at the realisation of what her son has just done. All of the negativity and bad things in Zayn's life had disappeared in that instant and his lifeless body laying cold and dead on the ground looked almost at peace with the choice he made. Trisha, Yaser and Liam all ran down to peer over Zayn's cold body. No matter how much screaming and crying Trisha and Yaser can do, the fates have shifted and decided what's become of Zayn Malik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. That was it. It was upsetting killing off Zayn truly but, I needed something to give my characters drive and determination for the chapters to come. I am writing Chapter 9 as we speak which is back to it's normal Larry drama shit so cool. If you cried, let me know, if not, let me know, all feedback is welcome. xxx


	9. The Dark Ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Zayn's untimely death, it seems everyone has demons. Liam and Gemma reconcile, Harry and Louis spend time apart and a certain someone makes exit from Doncaster, but for good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So after the sadness in the last chapter, this goes deeper into the story so enjoy xx

Black always seemed like a sad colour. Unlike blue that was also considered sad, Blue could also remind you of Bluebells or the sunny sky or the sea while Black can only remind you of emptiness and death. Harry thought this through deeply when looking in the mirror in his black suit for Zayn's funeral. It had been a month since Zayn's shocking suicide and everyone has been coping in different ways. Harry has been there with Louis every step of the way meaning everyone in the entire school now knows of their 'budding friendship' which is total bullshit cause there secretly banging each other anywhere they can. Niall and Lou and in denial, not wanting to admit that there punk friend they used to party with had a much darker and more upsetting side. Perrie has been a wreck. Non-stop crying and bursting into panic attacks at school, she now has weekly counselling sessions with a therapist to help her cope, which is the best thing they can do at the moment. Liam has been the worst, at the end of the day he was part of the reason Zayn killed himself and he did witness the very last moments of Zayn Malik. 

As students and teachers alike filed into the mosque ready for Zayn's emotion farewell. Student draped in black along with their teachers. Liam stood at the front of the room next to Trisha, Yaser and Zayn's sister, he looked inconsolable and very pale and ill, Harry was shocked at the state of Liam. Gemma and Anne walked behind Harry and Gemma seemed worried about the health and feelings of Liam. Harry now joined Louis and Eleanor (who was suspicious about Harry suddenly joining them) next to Eleanor was Stan and Nick who seemed just as shocked as everyone else. At the front next to the podium was a framed picture of Zayn next to a brown, wooden coffin which contained the remnants of Zayn's body.

One-by-one, members of Zayn's family gave a speech similar to each other. Yaser talked about how smart Zayn was and shared little anecdotes about Zayn when he was growing up and how he came to such a tragic end. Trisha broke down halfway through her speech, she became so stricken with grief that she was unable to speak any longer and she quickly kissed Zayn's coffin and sat back down. With a few prayers to Allah and hymns in Punjabi, it was time to bury the body. A collection of Zayn's cousins got up and carried the coffin on one shoulder each. They carried it down the aisle of the mosque and Trisha and Yaser, along with more members of Zayn's family trailed behind. Once the coffin was out the door, that was prompt for everyone else to file out and leave. 

Liam quickly rushed ahead of everyone in a fit of tears and anger, Harry nudged Gemma in the direction of him. Around the side of the mosque away from everyone, Liam was crying and punching the brick structure of the mosque, grazing his knuckles. Gemma appeared in front of Liam and had a hand on Liam's shoulder and pulled him in for a hug. 

"Look. I'll be ok" Gemma spoke   
"I-I just f-f-feel guilty about what h-happened" Liam stuttered  
"It's not your fault. Not like you pushed Zayn off the building"   
"If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't be dead"   
"No. You didn't cause that. Trisha did." As harsh as it may have sounded, Liam knew deep down that Gemma was right.   
"I k-kept thinking over these p-p-past f-few weeks, I need to sort things out with you, c-cause I miss you Gem" Liam spoke softly.   
"I've missed you too" Gemma replied. Liam pulled Gemma in for a kiss and everything suddenly felt ten times better for Liam Payne. 

Over the next few weeks, everything felt like it was coming back to normal. Almost. There was still this black cloud hanging over everyone's heads of what happened to Zayn but, people thought never to mention it. The run up to Christmas was exciting for Harry as he wondered what to get for Louis. Aiden came round to Harry's that week to study and they chatted about comic books and pizza, Aiden became a rock for Harry while Liam was in his funk, but ever since he got back with Gemma he seemed a lot more happy. 

When shopping with Aiden, he looked for something for Louis but, nothing felt right. He had no idea what to get him. It was just when he came out from shopping in Hollister when he saw ahead of him Eleanor. With a baby bump. Harry knew she was already 5 months pregnant but, everything seemed more real now seeing Eleanor truly up the duff. Time was ticking, fast. He eventually brought Louis lots of bits and bobs, including; Adidas hoodie, Footballs and Leeds Festival tickets. 

Harry met Louis after school on they day they broke up for Christmas holidays. They had fun chilling and eating pizza and generally just being in each others company. Harry didn't know why or how, but what Louis spoke next seemed to bother Harry but, he agreed with it some sort of fucked up way. 

"I think we need to be separate" Louis spoke, when Harry looked at Louis weirdly, he felt he needed to explain. "Babe, not break up or anything, what I mean is that we need to get involve in clubs and have some time by ourselves. Have time to find what we want and we want to do"   
"You're right. We've become totally obsessed with each other that I've forgot to join extra-curricular and instead of being Harry Styles, I've become Harry and Louis. I was actually interested in joining the drama club, they're doing Macbeth" 

After Christmas, they were holding out auditions for those interested in joining. Harry went along and read an excerpt from Macbeth in hopes to land a mediocre part like Duncan or Banquo. Instead, he landed Macbeth. And do you know who got Lady Macbeth? Eleanor. That fucking pregnant bitch got Lady Macbeth, god knows how, she'll be needing to give birth by the time of the performance but whatever, Harry wasn't going to object. 

Louis focused on his football without the distraction of Harry watching him, Harry was banned from watching his games which kind of sucked for Harry. Louis passed the ball to Stan who was heading for the goal until Louis got an a advantage point ahead of Stan so he was waving his arms signalling Stan to pass him the ball instead, Stan runs to Louis and kicks the ball right into Louis's shin and this prompting him to cry out in pain, his bleeding. 

Whilst Louis was getting his cut treated in the nurses office, Stan stood there lost for words at what his actions have done. Louis looked at Stan scornfully every time the nurse pressed a wet tissue that stung the wound like hell. Once he was plastered up and he was cleaned up, Louis left the office with Stan trailing behind. 

"What the fuck Stan?!" Louis yelled   
"I'm sorry okay? I've just got a lot on my plate that's all" Stan whimpered  
"Haven't we all? Eleanor's fucking pregnant, I think I have bigger issues than you right now"   
"Well probably because I'm the-"   
"Your the what Stan? Tell me, cause I care so much" Louis said sarcastically. Stan almost just let slip his the father. Oops. 

It seemed everyone in Harry's school had secrets and demons they needed to keep from getting out. Eleanor doing the dirty with her boyfriend's best friend and lied about Louis being the father. Louis having feelings for a boy whom is the centre of all drama and a new boy planning to ruin it. A recently distraught Liam going into the jewellers and picking up a diamond ring, what could this mean? And Amy. A quiet girl who everyone trusted and loved, maybe that was a big mistake or a cover up for her own demons. Before anyone could guess, Amy Green was on the way to the airport heading straight out of Doncaster, but why? What could be so important that she needs to leave straight out of the country? She looked down on Doncaster as the plane zoomed in the sky, whatever her secret is, she isn't planning to come back anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so crap at writing Author notes lol but imma try. So, Amy's getting a bit dodgy isn't she really? What do you think her secret is? I'll try and update as soon as I can and the baby storyline with Eleanor will become the center of the story in chapters to come...


	10. Time To Get Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dramatic story line of Louis and Eleanor's baby comes full ahead as Louis plans to tell his mum, its just a shame that's not the truth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated quite a lot which I'm proud of tbh! This chapter is one of my faves because it has happy moments but also lots of drama! Enjoy xx

Louis's mum had always been the forgiving one out of her and Mark. That was the easiest part of telling them about impregnating a girl. Since Eleanor's bump was slowly expanding from the size of a nut to a watermelon, Louis felt it was time to come clean to Jay and Mark. Gathering them in the living room he stands in front of the fireplace facing them, his hands are shaking with what his about to say, he never thought he'd have to do this. He grew up hating his dad and even though Mark was good to Jay and Louis, he would never fill the empty void of not having a father. 

Lottie Tomlinson constantly lived in her brother's shadow. Often forgotten about and not favoured at all by her parents, she was reckless and careless of her actions which were all an act or cry for attention. When she heard her perfect brother ask to speak to his parents, she was curious. Constantly waiting for the moment when Louis slips up, it seemed the day had finally arrived. Standing behind the lounge door, she listened carefully in hopes to catch every second of the moment Louis was about to break his parent's hearts. 

"Mum. Mark. I need to tell you something" Louis spoke nervously.   
"Go on then" Jay spoke sweetly.   
"Eleanor's pregnant." 

Uh-oh. The penny has dropped. Jay and Mark immediately got uncomfortable as Mark's grip on Jay's waist seemed to have gotten tighter. Lottie's mouth was gaped open in shock horror as her hope of Louis getting a bad grade or getting kicked off the football team has turned into him becoming father, Jesus. After moments of silence, Lottie peeked through the peephole of the door and saw an upsetting scene of Louis crying into Jay's chest, sandwiched by Mark. That night, Jay decided to stay supportive of Louis and will stand by him and the baby no matter what, Louis sure did have the best parents ever. 

Harry knew Louis was telling his parents. Did he feel guilty? Hell yeah he did. He'd been keeping this massive baby secret for months and it was going to come out, soon. Staying supportive of Louis and leaving him to sort out his head, Harry distracted himself with the rehearsals of Macbeth but, distracting himself was quite hard while Lady Macbeth was heavily pregnant. They were running through lines when Eleanor missed her cue line which meant the actors coming in that scene couldn't come on. Because it's Eleanor and the whole world revolves around her, it was Harry's fault. 

"Styles! You missed your line!" Eleanor snapped  
"No, actually you missed your cue line" Harry said pointing to the script   
"I can't work with him sir, your gonna have to find a new Macbeth" Eleanor whinged   
"Find a new Macbeth? How about find someone that can perform on the night and not give birth instead" Harry referred.   
"That was uncalled for Styles, you know how stressful this has been for me"   
"Do I? If it's so stressful for you, WHY DON'T YOU JUST BLOODY QUIT?"   
"How about you get some manners, Styles?"   
"Coming from the girl that calls people by their second names"   
"Oh shut up. Nobody cares who plays Macbeth, they don't even know who you are"   
"Really? Then why is it I get invited everywhere?" Harry snapped, having enough of Eleanor's nasty comments he lays into her "I think your forgetting I become the centre of parties now while you just sit at home being the sad, alone pregnant little girl. I should watch where you step El, I do know about Stan after all" 

With that, Harry left leaving Eleanor shocked and upset. A dose of blackmail would make sure that Eleanor backs off Harry and actually call him his proper name. Harry was hundred percent sure that Eleanor would moan and whine about him down the phone to Louis for hours on end, if she only knew. Harry was untouchable. Nothing can break him or his reputation, he was going up and Eleanor was going down. Walking down the corridor happy with himself he heads outside the doors and heads home. 

That night, Harry scrolled down his dashboard looking at pictures of cats and Marvel characters. He missed this. He missed just being happy and relaxing over a cup of tea and things he likes, such as Captain America vs. Iron Man master posts. After three straight hours of being on tumblr, it was 10pm. Eyes turning to square and stinging like mad he decided to phone Liam. He picked up his phone when he got a message pop up on Facebook. It was an event. From Nick, it read: 

From: Nick Grimshaw To: Harry Styles and 25 others   
HEY!!! Sorry it's late but, my parents have just decided to have last minute anniversary dinner and agreed to have some friends round, come mine now and bring drink ;) 

Ugh. A party? This late? He might as well just go. After scrolling through the list of names that were invited it seemed that Eleanor and Stan were included. Great. Even though Harry hates Nick, he still wanted to go and they were obviously on good terms considering he'd been invited to Nick's party. Harry dressed himself in a grey tee and black ripped jeans along with some Old Skool Vans. He looked great. Stealing some drink from his mums cabinet, he made his way to Nick's mansion and Oh. My. God. 

Everyone knew Nick was minted but, his house was like the size of Wales itself. Pure white and a gorgeous patio on the front, the house was infected by hundreds of teenagers all clinging to each other, kissing and drinking and smoking. Having a generally fun time. Red cups were littered all over the floor and Harry made an entrance in the door through the busy crowds of sweaty bodies. Joining Liam, Niall, Lou, Perrie and Aiden, they all started to party and dance to the music that was booming out loud. 

From the corner of his eye, Harry could see Stan standing next to a smug Nick and a very pregnant Eleanor, who had her arm clinging to Louis' torso. Even though Harry knew that Louis was interested in him he still had jealousy growing out of nowhere. He tried to ignore it best he can. When 'Worth It' by Fifth Harmony came on the whole house erupted in a fit of laughter and joy and everyone was dancing. Aiden grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into a joyous dance, they were happy and Aiden was just simple and not complicated and there was no agro or secrets there that made Harry feel uncomfortable around him. Aiden was just a great friend. 

"So where's Amy been lately?" Liam asked   
"Don't know. Don't care." Niall abruptly said  
"You must be worried about where she went" Perrie suggested  
"Not really. She said to me she was moving to Spain to visit her sick Grandma"   
"Like that's the full truth" Lou said sarcastically, nibbling on Niall's ear.   
"I honestly don't know. But I'm not going to worry, why should I?" 

After that awkward conversation, Niall and the rest joined Harry and Aiden on the dance floor and they formed there own little dance circle. When he was mid-dance, Harry noticed Nick from the corner of his eye wink at him. Nick was being oddly nice, it was creepy. He seemed a little distant from Stan tonight than he normally does, like he was done with playing games and messing with Harry's head. 

The music was turned down as Nick stood up on a table and waited for everyone's attention. Once everyone was quiet, he spoke. 

"Thanks for coming tonight, I know it was kind of last minute. I just want to thank my best mate Stan for helping me organise it and everything. There's one more thing. You can probably guess that the stunning Eleanor has joined us tonight. With her devoted boyfriend, Louis Tomlinson, that is standing by her every step of the way. But he might regret that once I'm finished." Nick nastily announced.   
"What's he talking about?" Louis asked Eleanor   
"I'm talking about that baby of yours. It's not yours. A little reliable source also known as Harry Styles mentioned it's the product of a one night stand between the dirty pair known as Eleanor and Stan. Thank you and goodnight" Nick got off the table and went upstairs.

Gasps filled the room as the news was digested by everyone. Suddenly, people started to leave the party leaving just Stan, Eleanor and Louis. Harry tried to escape the torture of what Louis was going to say until, Eleanor stopped him in his tracks. He stayed. 

"Is this true?" Louis said gritting his teeth   
"Yes" Eleanor croaked   
"And you never thought of mentioning it? THAT YOU WERE DOING MY BEST FRIEND?!"   
"It was only once" Stan replied   
"IF YOU WERE REALLY A MATE YOU WOULDN'T HAVE GONE THERE AT ALL!"   
"IT WAS A DRUNKEN MISTAKE, I'M SORRY!" Stan shouted back which seemed to have flipped Louis off making him punch Stan square in this face. Blood was dripping and seeping into the carpet leaving stains.   
"I am done. With you and Stan. How fucking dare you" Louis announced and stormed outside the house with Harry trailing behind. 

"Louis! Louis!" Harry shouted   
"WHAT HARRY?! HAPPY NOW? YOU FINALLY GOT WHAT YOU WANTED. No Eleanor. At the cost of me" Louis said with tears streaming.   
"P-Please L-L-Louis I love you" Harry whimpered, begging for forgiveness.   
"I wish I felt the same" Louis spoke. Walking away from Harry, he left him standing there in the dark of the night on his own. Harry was now alone, Louis wanted nothing to do with him, leaving Harry vulnerable and as lonely as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its out! Finally! I'm kind of happy its out in the open so Harry can start to become more honest. Anyways, enjoy Chapter 11 xx


	11. Nostalgic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis refuses to see Harry which leads Harry to explore other options. Louis is looking for his old life back, could that ever go back to the way it is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoooo, so this fic has a few more good chapters I can squeeze out of it so stay tuned! I might do a special chapter at the end, like a 5 years on kinda thing, I dunno, I'll come to that when it's finished aha. Enjoy xx

Anger comes in many forms. For Louis, the only way to cope is to block out the bad things that are making him feel this way and avoid it all costs, in his case, the manipulative swine that is Harry Styles. Ever since that beautiful green-eyed boy entered his life, he'd cost him; his girlfriend, his best friend and his reputation. Done. He was done with everyone in his life, he felt like he couldn't trust anyone these days. Last night was the worst night of his life, officially. Sure, he didn't care about Eleanor and Stan and their cheating but what makes it worse is that Harry kept it from him and pretended that he didn't know a thing, how secretive can one person be? 

Getting ready for school was really a task for Louis. Putting on his tie seemed to piss Louis off. Putting his school books in his bag was pissing him off. Driving to school seemed to piss him off. And then he sees Harry. The angel is standing with Aiden by the lockers, just chatting. He looks good today, Louis thinks to himself, and then he realises what he did and carries on walking. There's no point in him socializing himself with manipulative back stabbing snakes, which is what Louis truly believes, apparently. First lesson of the day is Food. Next to Harry. Great. Walking in the room and sitting himself next to the boy, he looks straight ahead unable to fathom what Harry has done. 

"Louis, just listen" Harry whispers. No answer. "Louis please, hear me out"   
"What?" Louis replies snarky.   
"I only kept it from you because they threatened me...and you" Harry explains   
"I can look after myself. I don't need a babysitter"   
"What do you want from me? I apologized? What more do you possibly need"   
"I need you to back the fuck off" Louis answers and gets up to make his pastry. 

The rest of the lesson goes without a word and Harry feels upset and guilty from what his done, but he can never repair what his broke. Lunchtime eventually arrives after a long double lesson and Harry joins the rest. Sitting next to Aiden, he looks concerned for Harry and his troubles. 

"You okay, Haz?" Aiden asks sympathetically.   
"Fine" Harry murmurs. Almost immediately, Aiden drags Harry into the corner so there alone.   
"Is this about Louis and the whole baby thing? You don't need him Haz"   
"Wait. How do you know?"   
"I saw you at the concert, remember? I won't tell anyone don't worry"   
"Thanks Aiden. Your a real mate"   
"Hey, want to come round today?"   
"Sure" Harry smiled. Aiden was such a good guy and a good friend at that, couldn't hurt a fly. 

Louis got home that night still reeling from what happened at the party. After flipping his desk and crying into Jay's shoulder, he decided to have some quality family time. Something he hasn't done in a while. He walked into the pink palace that was known as the twin's rooms and saw Felicite and Lottie in there as well. 

"Hey girls" Louis said   
"Hi, we're just playing Barbie if you wanna join" Felicite suggested   
"I guess yeah" he replies moving into the circle and picking up one of the dolls. "Hi I'm Barbie and I love clothes" he squeaks, imitating Barbie. They all laughed. 

He missed this. Pure family enjoyment. Every worry about Eleanor or Harry on his mind just got shoved out of his head and thrown out the window. An hour into playing and he left, getting ready for football tonight, which he was not looking forward to. He knew Stan was going to be there and even though he avoided him at school, he had to get close to him and be is teammate for 90 minutes on the pitch tonight. Amazing. 

Harry rehearsed for Macbeth that night and Aiden waited for him in the audience. He found drama club more enjoyable lately considering Eleanor quit after finding out her due date was around the same time. After the dress rehearsal and rigging the lighting and sound cues, he was free to go. He got changed out of his horrendous costume and walked with Aiden to his house. 

Walking into Aiden's new house was chaotic to say the least. His brother and sister, Libby and Leo were running around like mad whilst they had to clamber over empty cardboard boxes that said stuff on like 'Baby Pictures' and 'Certificates' just memorable stuff like that. Aiden's room was kind of the same. His room was mostly black and white colours and he had his desk setup with an iMac. A TV was set in the corner and before Harry knew it, he was snuggling in Aiden's bed (with clothes on don't panic) having a marathon of House Of Cards on Netflix. Harry felt kind of nostalgic, like this act of him an Aiden cuddling and watching pointless shit took him back to his days in Cheshire when he was just simple Harry and there was no secret relationship or pregnancy or drug dealing or anything like that. He'd give anything to go back to those days. 

"No Kevin Spacey!" Aiden shouted at the screen. Harry laughed.   
"Shut up, I'm trying to focus" Harry said with a mouthful of popcorn.   
"Sorry I'm so annoying" Aiden pouts   
"Your not annoying! But this is the season finale soooo"   
"There better be a happy ending"   
"There's not. There making Season 4"   
Aiden groans "But I love happy endings!"   
"Same. Shame I never got one with Louis, eh?"   
"Stop fretting over him. There's loads of other people out there"   
"Oh yeah, like who?"   
"Like me" 

Aiden suddenly pulls Harry in for a dramatic kiss which Harry responds. Harry doesn't know why he responds but he just does. Aiden makes Harry feel safe and loved while when his with Louis, he feels dangerous and vulnerable. They don't have sex because, Harry's not that easy. But his was close. Very close. Anne picks Harry up from Aiden's and he goes home to text Louis. He felt like he did when he first started texting Louis, flirty and fun, no heavy agro or troubles. He feels relaxed.

Louis' team seemed to not play very well this game. He has no idea why, but as captain it was is job to address this issue. After they lost the game, 2-1, Louis gathers his team in the locker room. All sweaty and hot they were bothered and heavy breathing, it stunk so bad in there. Louis needed to boost the moral. 

"So, guys. That wasn't our best game" Louis announces followed by twenty other bobbing heads agreeing. "We need to work together more as a team and come up with different strategies in order to win the championships. Which is our overall goal as a team. See you next week guys" Louis finishes. 

Everyone files out of the locker room except for Stan, who is in hopes of talking to Louis. It's just the two of them, oh no. 

"Stan?" Louis asking, wanting to know why the hell Stan is trying to bother him.   
"I'm sorry about the thing with Eleanor" Stan said, Louis sighed.   
"That it? I've got somewhere to be" Louis said.   
"No. There's something else" Stan said, catching the interest of Louis. "I know about you and Harry. Nick told me the other night"   
"And? It's over now anyways"   
"You just never told me"   
"Told you what?" Louis said squaring up with Stan, face-to-face.   
"That you were a faggot. A disgusting queer" Stan said spitting in Louis' face.   
"I bet that's not what you told Zayn when you kissed him" Louis spoke leaving shock on Stan's face. 

Stan threw the first punch, disbelieving what Louis had just brought up. He knew Zayn was a touchy subject and he didn't even know Louis knew until apparently Stan told him when he was drunk at Zayn's party all those months back. Louis threw the next punch making Stan's nose bleed and with one kick here and another punch there shared between both boys, Stan pushes Louis into the wall of the showers making him collapse into a ball of the floor. Stan gives Louis one more punch which makes a black eye and his mouth drip with oozing blood. Realizing what his just done, Stan makes a swift exit leaving Louis sitting there in a pool of his own blood. 

Eleanor Calder had no idea of what to do when she saw her ex-boyfriend almost drowning in his own blood, she took him to the hospital in hopes to get him stitched up. Ever since getting pregnant, her live has been turned on it's head. She no longer went to school (which means no exams, yes!), she had broken up with her long time boyfriend and is now sitting in the accident and emergency room waiting for him to get cleaned up. After many gruelling hours of waiting, Louis finally came out the ward with stiches about his eyebrow, a black eye and a cast. She hugged him which felt odd to be quite honest but, she's never felt closer with Louis in her whole life. Clambering in the car, she broke the awkward silence. 

"How did this happen?" Eleanor asked inquisitively.   
"Stan. Your boyfriend" Louis gritted.   
"His not my boyfriend. Just a one-night stand, it's always been you Louis"   
"Really?" Louis acts shocked, being sarcastic.   
"Don't be such a twat after what I've just done for you"   
"Thanks for this by the way" Louis thanks   
"No problem" Eleanor says smiling at her ex, he smiles back.   
"I've missed you quite a lot actually"   
"Really?" Eleanor answers mimicking Louis's sarcasm. 

They both laugh and in that moment, they feel like innocent 13 year olds when there romance was just blossoming. Eleanor looked into Louis's crystal blue eyes, studying each of his features; his pursed lips, his eye crinkles and not forgetting his amazing jawline. Louis leaned in and kissed Eleanor. It felt weird, unnatural and wrong but as soon as they both settled into the kiss it felt like they have never been apart. Louis felt fresh and new, with Eleanor by his side, he could be the popular football star he was before beautiful Harry Styles fucked up his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOO ELOUNOR is back *groans* probs won't last long don't worry. The next chapter is very fluffy for all those Gemma/Liam shippers out there cause its totally from Gemma's POV which is exciting so yeah stay tuned for that. :) xx


	12. Gemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow Gemma as she falls out over Harry's slutty choices and how her date with Liam unfolds...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter because it's like 11pm in England and my brain is slowly turning into mush. I'm going to London on Friday and I wanna finish this story before then cause theres a shit ton of cliffhangers in chapters to come so stay tuned folks lols love ya enjoy xxx

She had the best boyfriend in the whole world. Charming. Smart. Funny (not to mention good in bed) Gemma Styles knew things were getting serious with Liam, but could she really predict what was going to happen? Of course not. 

Her week started on a grim Monday morning which seemed to bum Gemma out because rainy England really didn't get her in the mood to do what she normally loves; shopping and seeing Liam! While Liam was at school, Gemma did something that she should've done months ago. She opened up her laptop and logged onto CamGirls69.com. She'd been working as a cam girl for months now while she was looking for a real job, she finally got one. As she loves makeup she got a job behind the Chanel counter for a really big department store and she spent all day matching foundations and applying eye shadow to customers; it really was a dream for her. 

She wasn't going to let her stupid past mistakes wreck her bliss again, so she pressed the big red delete button under her account name and then in a flash, it was gone. She felt clean and fresh and ready to live her life to the fullest. She had her breakfast and got changed then flicked through some catalogues that were selling apartments in the Doncaster area. She's 21? Why shouldn't she move out already? She obviously outstayed her welcome with her mother when she decided to drop out of university cause that was such a bust. 

The truth is, she'd found a perfect apartment west of the city that was a high-rise and in a real nice area. She just needed to find the funds to rent it out, cause man was it expensive! After several minutes of flicking and turning pages, Gemma went to work until 5pm. When getting back home half an hour earlier than normal, she peered through the front door and saw her brother walking down the stairs in his boxers. Excuse me? 

"Harry? What are you doing half naked?" Gemma asked.   
"Nothing. Just leave it" Harry croaked, getting his phone on the table by the door.   
"Have you got someone up there?" Gemma laughed   
"No" Harry answered monosyllabically, flushed and embarrassed.   
"You have!" Gemma laughed and ran upstairs to find out who the mystery guy is Harry's been sleeping with. And what a sight it was. 

Aiden was lying on Harry's bed. Completely naked. Fit body, nice abs, big one (if you know what I mean). Gemma was shocked by the thought of her brother doing it with his best friend but she shouldn't be shocked, his been round everyday so far this week. Aiden opened one eye and realised the situation in front of him. He quickly darted off the bed and got changed before running out the Styles' household

"Harry. Would you like to explain?" Gemma quizzed.   
"Explain what?" Harry said casually   
"Explain why you were banging your best friend?"   
"It's just a casual arrangement. Nothing serious. Bit of fun"   
"Bit of fun? What about Louis?" Gemma said, this snapped Harry.   
"What about him Gem?! He broke up with me ages ago" Harry shouted   
"Last week is not ages ago"   
"Oh fuck off Gem, you've been dating Liam for the same amount of time and your already planning your future with him!" Harry shouted storming off. 

Gemma hated it when they argued and they were becoming more common. In Cheshire, they were so close, as thick as thieves, partners in crime that shared every sordid details of their lives. Now they were like strangers. Harry was going out all the time to parties while Gemma was becoming a workaholic with no time for him, they'll make up in time. Liam texted. 

From: Liam To: Gemma   
Hey, I got reservations at The Chandelier. Wanna go tonight? Xxxx

To: Liam From: Gemma   
Yeah sure babes xxx

From: Liam To: Gemma   
I'll pick u up. 8pm. Formal. Xxx

Gemma later picked up a nice dress that was black and slender and really brought out her figure, which she loved because she didn't work her ass off all those months in the gym for nothing. Liam came by in a dark blue suit with a red tie. He opened the door like a gentleman for Gemma and he drove to The Chandelier. It was a beautiful restaurant, all the tables had pure white cloths over them with nice smelling candle and a grand piano was in the corner where acts could perform jazz/classical music in the background for ambience. 

"Any starters?" The waiter asks them.   
"Not for me no thanks" Liam answers   
"Same. Can we just order mains?" Gemma asks   
"Yep sure"   
"I'll have the prawns with rocket salad and a diet coke" Liam spoke.   
"I'll have the salmon with side of mash and a white wine" Gemma said. 

The waiter takes their menus and after what felt like an hour, Gemma tucked into her fresh salmon while Liam devoured his prawns. They snapped breadsticks and drank wine (or in Liam's case, coke). After many riveting conversations about exams coming up and apartment-hunting, it came to dessert. 

"We'll both have the special dessert" Liam says winking at the waiter.   
"Huh? I wanted the cheesecake Li" Gemma spoke   
"Yeah well we'll just have this for now" Liam lied   
"Ok then?" Gemma said weirdly

The special dessert turned out to be a huge red velvet cake with white buttercream slathered on top. The waiter carefully cut the cake into sections, giving one section to Liam and one to Gemma. Gemma placed one mouthful in her mouth and started chewing. Swallow. Another mouthful. Chew. Swallow. Another mouthful. Chew. What's this? Gemma felt something small grind in her teeth, she spat it out and turns out to be a diamond ring. Oh my god. When Gemma finally realises what's happening, Liam is before her on one knee stealing the ring and wiping the cake off. 

"Gemma. I know I'm just a kid and I know I haven't got a lot to offer you. But, these past few months have been the best few months of my entire life. I know this sudden but, I asked Anne and she said it was fine. G-Gemma Styles. W-W-Will you do me the honour of b-becoming my wife." Liam asked nervously, his voice shaking.   
"Yes. I will" Gemma blurted out sobbing. Liam placed the ring on her finger and they got up and hugged and kissed. 

That night was filled with passionate sex between Gemma and Liam, boyfriend and girlfriend or should I say fiancée's? Unfortunately, Liam couldn't stop the night as he had school in the morning which sucked for Gemma to be honest. That morning, Gemma ran downstairs to tell Harry the good news but, he seemed to be crying? 

"Harry, what's wrong?" Gemma said worryingly putting a hand on Harry's arm.   
"They're back together. Louis and that bitch" Harry sobbed   
"Oh honey, it'll be okay" Gemma repeated over and over again while hugging Harry. 

Sure, she was happy to be getting married, but she needed to care for her brother in this moment in time. He needed her love and affection and her support and he was gonna get it, one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor harry :( don't worry things get better I think I dunno ill work it out when I write it aha peace out xx


	13. Baby Lydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final exams are coming up and everyone is pretty stressed about it, especially Harry. Louis is on a mission and Eleanor's waters breaks. Nick takes down Stan in the best way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know but, this story is almost finished and I have new ideas bubbling in my head so just wanna power through and complete this story!! x

Revise. Revise. Revise. Harry told himself as he stayed up until four in the morning looking over his notes on algebra and the life cycle of a star. After breaking up with Louis and getting over the fact his back with Eleanor, Harry was doing pretty good. His friends were all happy. Liam was planning his summer wedding with Gemma which is directly after they graduate, Niall and Lou are happy together, Perrie has found a new guy and Aiden is Harry's sunshine. 3 months had past and it was like him and Louis were strangers, they never made eye contact anymore and Harry moved seats next to Aiden in Food Tech which made everything a little less awkward. 

Louis's face was still bashed up after the senseless attack cause by Stan. What did become of his ex-best friend? He was still there, bringing around baby clothes and stuff for his unborn child, it did bother Louis but, he wasn't going to fret about it. He also became the most unpopular guy in school after rumors were surfacing of his recent attack on Louis, but it was never proven. Nick was the one that surprised everyone. He became a jolly fellow and was not top of the pecking order, maybe ahead of Louis. He was pretty much nice to everyone except Stan and was constantly looking for a reason to destroy him but he never got round to it. 

The big long hall was completely silent when Harry and the rest of his year headed into their final maths exam. Sitting down where his name was marked he realised it was set out in alphabetical order because Aiden was sitting far away from him, because his second name began with a G, he was next to Nick and Niall. Harry has some girl his never spoken to him in front of him whilst the seat behind him was empty. After 5 minutes of waiting for other students to file themselves in, a feathered hair boy placed himself behind Harry, but who? Louis. Ugh. No word from him in 3 months and he had to sit behind him in an exam that decided his future, fucking great. 

With ten minutes to spare until the exam finished, Louis was done checking all his (probably wrong) answers. Bored and aroused he took note of Harry sitting in front of him. He couldn't help but notice that he styled his hair differently, in more of a mature way. Aiden was changing him and Louis didn't like it. But, he wasn't going to be phased by how Harry fucking Styles looks. The bell rung and Harry ran quickly out of the hall away from Louis like he was scared of talking to him or something which seemed to bother Louis because just not long ago, they were banging each other and telling each other 'I love yous'. He left the hall noticing Harry kissing Aiden in the hallway, guess their official now. Whatever, Louis wasn't going to take Harry's bullshit romance with Aiden at all, he was going to crack Harry Styles. 

Gemma was thrilled when Liam proposed to her all those months back and here she is with her devoted mum, Anne, trying on wedding dresses. The first one was a bit plain and didn't have much going for it. The second was a large meringue and was a bit gypsy-like, Gemma hated how it wasn't practical for walking down the aisle at all. The third one was threaded with ivory and had sequins lining the dress and it hugged every feature and curve of Gemma's shape. It was perfect. 

"So, Liam? You planning to move in with him or anything?" Anne asked excitedly.  
"Don't know yet, his only just going to graduate mum" Gemma answered.   
"Yeah well, these things take time. How about a baby?"   
"Mum! Let me just get this wedding over with first" Gemma laughed. 

It was halfway through Harry's English exam when he felt a sudden kick at his bum. Louis. It was quite distracting and very strange. Louis was treating Harry like he didn't exist last week and now his suddenly kicking his bum? Suddenly, a massive loud groan and scream came from the other side of the hall prompting Louis to stop and the whole hall to look over in that direction. It was Eleanor. She was giving birth. She collapsed to the floor, clasping her stomach in agony as teachers rushed over to take her to the hospital. Louis got up but was quickly stopped in his track.

"Are you the father?" Mr Gershwin asked nervously.   
"N-No, It's S-S-Stan" Louis said pointing to the other boy standing. Stan quickly exited and Louis was told to sit back down. How unfair. 

After many agonising hours in the hospital waiting room, nurses came out quickly to speak to a stressing Louis, Stan and Eleanor's parents. They came out all sweaty and tired and looked relieved with what had happened in the waiting room. 

"You can see her now" the nurses said leading them to a sweaty Eleanor.   
"Meet Lydia" Eleanor said passing the fresh new-born into Stan's arms.   
"I love her" Stan said smiling at Lydia. 

That night, Stan and Eleanor were bonding over baby Lydia when she was brought home. The birth was okay and that Lydia is happy and healthy, Louis was shunned. Considering he was Eleanor's boyfriend and he was going to raise Lydia just as much as Stan, that didn't seem to be the case. Louis eventually just went home annoyed with the fact of being blanked. 

The day after Eleanor's birth, the school was rifled with gossip and rumors about Louis and Eleanor and the state of their relationship, Harry chose to ignore them. He was walking up to his locker by himself when he saw a familiar face standing there. Louis. 

"What are you doing?" Harry questioned.   
"What do you think I'm doing" Louis said cheekily, winking at Harry.   
"Go away Louis"   
"That's a surprise, Harry Styles has grown some balls" Louis joked.  
"It's not like I had a choice when you broke my fucking heart" After Harry said that, Louis's heart dropped with the realisation of what he did, he hurt someone he loves. "Now I'm happy with Aiden, I don't want you wrecking that" Harry said this and walked away from Louis. 

Louis stands there in silence with the words imprinted in his mind, he hurt Harry. His silence was broke when a happy-looking Nick Grimshaw comes over, phone in hand. He tells Louis about how his found something from the CCTV tapes from the stadium locker room. Nick plays the grainy black and white video of Stan punching Louis over and over again. His going to blackmail Stan. 

After the day had passed, Nick stood outside Stan Lucas's house nervous of what his about to do but, he knows he must. Giving the front door two pulsing knocks, Stan's jolly mum stands before him in an apron and flour all over her. Nick smiles at her and speaks. 

"Hi Mrs Lucas, I have something to show you" Nick pulls out his phone at the smiling woman and plays the grainy footage. She is shell shocked.   
"What is this?" she asks.   
"This is your son beating the shit out of someone because of their sexuality. Homophobic and a teenage father, just awful" Nick smiles nastily, happy with what his done. He then pulls out a fold out leaflet advertising a summer camp for juvenile pigs like Stan. He hands her the leaflet and walks away happy. His not surprised when the gossip in a couple of weeks is all about how Stan Lucas punched Louis and is now being taken away to a summer camp away from his new-born baby, he finally got the punishment he deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAhAHA fucking Stan has finally been punished, pretty sure you won't see him again. Harry's birthday chapter is next and graduation which stores a lot of drama for Louis and Harry. Enjoy xx


	14. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's 18th Birthday seems to be going wrong as nobody wants to spend it with him. Lottie gives Louis the wake-up call he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii! This is super super super short and I'm sorry but, I've had shit ton of essays to do but the next two chapters are my last and they'll both be longggg and dramatic with a massive twist so be excited! :)

12:00am. Happy Birthday Harry. 

Waking up at the crack of dawn because ever since finishing all his exams, he was done with school and going everyday, good news for him. It was his 18th Birthday and he was looking forward to spending it with Niall and Liam but they were both busy. Busy on his birthday? Cold. Aiden was also busy which also upset Harry because Aiden's been great over the three months that him and Louis have been broken up. Running down stairs, he sees a stressed Gemma shuffling quickly out the house on the phone talking about the wedding cake their having (Lemon or Lime?). Anne was also downstairs cooking pancakes for breakfast. 

"Happy Birthday Darling!" Anne exclaims kissing Harry on the cheek.   
"Thanks" Harry glumly says.   
"What's the matter?" Anne sympathetically asks.   
"Niall and Liam are both busy, so is Aiden and Gemma just left" Harry moans.   
"Gemma has been under stress about the wedding planning, along with Liam. Look, fall out with your friends over this. I'm just popping out then I'll be back for you to open presents" 

Bang. She's gone. What a shit birthday so far. Harry spends the next few hours on Tumblr complaining and then texting his friends, no replies. Great. Not much happened recently. Stan was sent away to juvenile camp after his attack on Louis, Eleanor seemed to be enjoying motherhood with non-stop Facebook photos of her cradling baby Lydia, no Louis to be seen. He was off the radar and Harry had no idea as to why. 

Louis's world had been turned upside down when Harry had entered. He'd questioned his feelings, his choices, his friends. Harry had fucked him up big time. He kept seeing Eleanor even though his physical and emotional attraction had turned into nothing. Louis kept seeing pictures of Harry and Aiden on Instagram and thought it was sickening, that should be him cradling his boy and kissing him not Aiden. But there's nothing he could do about it, he hadn't seen Harry in forever and it was pretty much over between the two of them. Louis climbed downstairs to grab a can of coke when he sees his sister Lottie sitting there, texting. 

"Hey. What ya doing?" Louis asks, bored already.   
"I could ask you the same thing" Lottie murmurs.   
"What's that supposed to mean?"   
"It means, all you've done is stay up in you room on your own, doing practically nothing. You quit football and you don't go to any parties. You can tell me you know?" Lottie whines.   
"It's Harry. We were together before," Louis starts to tell  
"I know that. Kind of obvious by how many sounds you two made when you were... You know"   
Louis grins at the memories then explains "I'm still in love with him"   
"And what you going to do about it?! You need to tell him" Lottie encourages.   
This inspires Louis to finally tell Harry how he feels and hopefully come out with him, which his wanted since he pecked him on the cheek on that rainy afternoon walking from school. 

Harry's birthday had been lonely and depressing but, after a day of errands with his mum they made route for home. The lights were all turned off and Harry turned them on in full intensity. Out of nowhere; Niall, Liam, Perrie, Lou, Aiden, Gemma and a few others popped from behind pieces of furniture, popping party poppers and screaming SURPRISE!! It was an amazing gesture. 

Two hours into the party, the floor was filled with bodies dancing to a playlist of Harry's iPod. He noticed he wasn't truly happy. Aiden was amazing and he was going to be his date to the wedding next week but, something was missing, someone was missing. Harry missed Louis's sharp jawline along with his stubble and his eye crinkles and his icy blue eyes. He missed him so much. He just didn't know if he felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yh soz it was short, like i said, school sucks. The next two chapters are set all in one day of Liam and Gemma's wedding and SHIT HAPPENS not just with Louis/Harry but, with another plot which I have been plotting since writing this fic so I'm excited to finally let it out. ah!!


	15. Mr & Mrs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gemma and Liam's wedding day has arrived meaning Harry has to finally see Louis again which reignites old feelings. An old face returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the calm before the storm! This chapter has a lot in so you're gonna have to read it through!! The next chapter is the last or I might do another one showing the characters like 5 years later idk.

"You look lovely dear" Anne said emotionally to her daughter after putting her hair into an up-do. 

It's true. She looked stunning. Gemma stood in front of the mirror draped in a pure white ivory dress with her wispy blonde hair pinned with a glittery pin. Her face was fresh and glowing, not too much makeup caked on. Her shoes were silver Jimmy Choo's and they made her look taller but not too tall. The venue hall was decorated in white flowers and the chairs were aligned so that there was an aisle dividing the chairs. Guests filed in, these included Niall, Lou, Perrie and Aiden all sitting on one row. Behind them sat, Louis and Eleanor along with baby Lydia. Liam's mum sat on the front row along with his siblings but, Liam's dad was his best man. Gemma's family sat on the other side including her grandparents and aunties and siblings and a proud Anne glowing. Harry was about to join his family but had to speak to his sister first before she became 'Mrs Payne'. 

"You nervous?" Harry asks.   
"Very" Gemma breathes "Moving here was the best thing that ever happened Harry"   
"What do you mean?"   
"I mean, I met Liam and now I'm getting married. You've really come out your shell since Cheshire, you've become popular and confident" Gemma explains.   
"That isn't always a good thing I guess" Harry says remembering he'll see Louis soon.   
"I've got to go down in a bit with dad" Gemma says ushering Harry out of the room.   
"Oh right, well good luck, I love you Gem"   
"I love you too Haz" 

Harry walked down some stairs to the venue and came face-to-face with double doors. He was ready to face Louis and show him that his happy without him, even though deep down, his not. Harry opened the doors and loads of pairs of eyes turned to face him. A nervous Harry walked down the aisle giving Louis a glance that said a thousand words. Longing. Worry. Sadness. Passion. Anger. Happiness. He missed him. A few uncomfortable minutes passed and everyone stood up when the music started playing, Gemma came down the aisle clinging to her and Harry's father. She joined Liam and they exchanged rings and vows. Its coming to the important bit now. 

"Do you, Liam James Payne, take Gemma Styles to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the vicar asks.  
" I do" Liam said smirking.   
"And do you, Gemma Styles, take Liam James Payne to be your lawfully wedded husband?"   
"I do" Gemma says getting emotional.   
"By the power invested in you, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" 

Liam takes Gemma in a loving embrace as their lips connected. Harry turned around and focused his eyes on Louis who was also looking at Harry. They quickly turned away not wanting to startle each other. Liam and Gemma walked hand-in-hand happily down the aisle as everyone followed them out to the reception. Louis and Harry purposely stayed behind leaving them two alone. Finally. 

"How are you?" Louis initiated the conversation.   
"I'm good I guess. You?" Harry replied nervously.   
"Fine as I can be" Louis says smacking his lips.   
"I didn't want this to be awkward, turns out it is" Harry said upset.   
"Look, I've been meaning to tell you this for quite a while. I miss you. Quite a lot actually. And I still love you. There I said it" Louis said wanting Harry to say the same, instead they stand in silence.   
"What about Eleanor?" Harry asked.   
"I'll break up with her. We can go public. I just want you" Louis said closing the space between them. Staring in Harry's jade green eyes, Louis couldn't help himself and pulled Harry in for the most passionate and longing kiss. They kissed for ages, almost trying to make time up for what they've missed. None of it mattered in that moment. Eleanor. Stan. The baby. The secrets. The lies and drama that had destroyed them before, it was like this kiss had healed all that and they were ready to forgive. Harry pulled away for air and stared at Louis.   
"Wow. I missed that" Louis breathed heavily.   
"I love you Louis Tomlinson" Harry spoke.   
"I love you too Harry Styles" Louis replied lovingly. They kissed again and joined everyone else for the reception. They were going to go public, but not just yet. Louis rushed out first in the hurry to join Eleanor, Harry was about to leave before he turned around a saw a familiar face standing there. Amy. 

"Amy? What are you doing here?" Harry asked confused.   
"I couldn't stay there after what had happened" Amy said frantically.  
"What happened? What the fuck you on about?" Harry questioned.   
"There's so much you don't know"   
"Know what?"   
"Zayn. There was so much more to his death" Amy dramatically announced.   
"Go on"   
"Look, I just need your help" Amy said annoyed.   
"No! I'm not helping you until you tell me what's going on"   
"Ages ago before you arrived in Doncaster, Louis's step-dad lost his job so I asked if he was interested in making money through drug dealing. You can imagine his reaction at first, he wouldn't do it but, times got desperate and his family were going to be evicted. He was in. I was only in the business because my ex-boyfriend was blackmailing me to do it, he supplied the drugs. He also sold Zayn drugs and that's when Zayn couldn't afford to pay and got into massive debt. My ex started sending death threats and letters and threatened to kill Zayn's parents. That's what led him to kill himself" Amy explained.   
"That is so fucked up! Who is this guy?" Harry shouted.   
"Aiden"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOO WHO EXPECTED THAT PROBABLY NONE OF YOU HAHAHA. PLANNED THIS STORY FROM THE START AND SO HAPPY ITS FINALLY OUT OMG. ENJOY THE NEXT FINAL CHAPTER :(((


	16. Yours Sincerely, Harry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a year of twists, turns and tears, Harry has the ultimate stand off with the person he leasts expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IT OMG! Thanks for being on this journey with me and for taking the time to read my fic but here we go!!! Omg im so nervous and I'm so shit and writing these but enjoy ahhhhh.

Harry's head was swirling with the news Amy had just dropped. Aiden made Zayn kill himself? What the fuck. He was going to throw up with the news of Aiden's double life, he started to get angry. They had been friends all this time and he never mentioned any of it? Not even when he moved to Doncaster (which was only a ploy to get closer to Zayn) when they were banging each other in Harry's bed, he never mentioned it. What a psycho. He needed to pay, big time. After Amy finished explaining of how Aiden manipulated everyone around him, it was time to join the others for the party. 

The dancefloor ate up half the room and multi-coloured lights started to splash onto the wooden panels that people were dancing upon. Niall and Lou were partying hard while Perrie and her new boyfriend were in the corner making out. Gemma was dancing with Liam as they were holding hands over her massive wedding gown. Eleanor sat at the table holding baby Lydia who was falling asleep (even though the music was pumping loudly), Louis sat next to her looking surprisingly happier than he'd been, probably has something to do with how he just got back the boy he loved and they were about to come out. Aiden sat on his own at a table waiting for Harry, unknown to the information his boyfriend had just learned, shit. 

Harry sprawled into the reception and scanned the mass of faces that had turned up for the reception, he glanced and Louis and smiled and directed his head towards the bar wanting to fill Louis in on what he just learned about his recent boyfriend. Harry ordered a whisky, one for him and one for Louis, he passed it him and they took a shot. Harry spoke over the pumping bass. 

"I need to tell you something about Aiden" Harry spoke in Louis's ear. Then Harry filled him in. On how Aiden blackmailed and manipulated those around him making sure that he covered his tracks of trying to hurt Zayn. Louis was pissed even though he already knew half the story. Louis wanted to kill Aiden and his fists started to ball up. Aiden sat there glaring at Harry and Louis at the bar worried that history would revisit itself so he got up and sat next to Louis. The tension grew thick. 

"Hey you two. Looks like your having fun" Aiden gritted through his teeth, riddled with jealousy.   
"We are thanks" Louis snapped.   
"I was just wondering that if my boyfriend would care for a dance" Aiden said, making sure that the word boyfriend stood out to make sure that Louis knew his place.   
"Sure babe" Harry said happily, faking a smile to make sure that the plan him and Amy came up with was going to work. 

Aiden grabbed Harry's hand tightly and pulled him onto the dancefloor and forced Harry's hands round his waist making him grip tight. Aiden controlled Harry when they were dancing, making sure that he was the one in control. Louis looked on from the bar, angry with how Aiden was handling and treating Harry, he wanted to kill him so much. Louis joined Eleanor again and this time wasn't listening to a word she was saying but was more interested in ways to hurt Aiden and make him pay. 

It wasn't until Liam's brother was halfway through his speech when Amy burst through the doors in a gown pretending to be a guest that everyone turned and saw that she had indeed, returned to Doncaster. Niall was shocked and started to wriggle in his seat but stopped when Lou grabbed his arm making him stop. Amy sat by the bar making it clear she wanted the speeches to continue. Aiden saw from the corner of his eye that his ex-girlfriend who he paid to leave, was back. As Aiden stood up with anger of her returning, he quickly sat back down not wanting to cause a scene. 

Once the music was back in the flow of things, Aiden went over and grabbed Amy's wrist pulling her into the hallway. He was mad and angry, he snapped at Amy viciously spitting at her face. 

"What the fuck are doing back?" Aiden spat.   
"Just wanted give my congratulations" Amy sarcastically mentioned.   
"You are such a manipulative bitch" Aiden sneered "You're pathetic"   
"I could say the same about you" Harry spoke loudly at Aiden, appearing at the doorway.   
"H-H-Harry, you didn't hear any of that, did you?" Aiden whimpered.   
"Oh I did. Get the fuck away from me and my friends. Your poison" Harry spat back. 

Suddenly Aiden pushed Amy on the floor and grabbed Harry. He pulled the boy's hair up to the rooftop. Scared and mad, his theory was that if he was going down, Harry was going down with him. Aiden pushed Harry in the direction of the roof-top edge and was about to throw them both off that is before Louis appears from the door of the rooftop, worried about what might happen. 

"HARRY!" Louis screamed, fearing what might happen next. He took off his tuxedo jacket and tie and was prepared to fight Aiden. "Don't do this Aiden, please!"   
"Why not? Your gonna rat me out to police anyway. Fuck this" Aiden spat.   
"P-Please I-I-I love him" Louis whimpered, tears streaming down his face. 

Aiden turned facing away from Louis which meant it was his chance to seize him. Aiden got him and Harry on the platform and was about to jump that is until Louis ran like a bullet and grabbed Harry away from Aiden's grasp which pushed Aiden's balance off and he fell ten stories from the top of the building to his death, just like Zayn. He didn't have a choice. Aiden's cold body lay at the bottom in a pool of blood, Louis started to call an ambulance and before we know it, Aiden's body was being recovered by paramedics and they had to give their statements. It happened. Aiden was dead. 

3 MONTHS LATER

September. That time of year again but, this time Harry wasn't nervous or scared this time about entering a classroom with students judging him no, he was excited. The thought of going off to university scared him but, he was finally moving away from his mum which to him was an reward in itself. A lot had happened over the past few months, lets fill you in...

Liam and Gemma had brought a house on the outskirts of Doncaster and it was the same distance away from both Cheshire and Doncaster which is what they hoped for. Gemma was pregnant, but only found out recently so it's still fresh information. Niall patched things up with Amy and him and Lou were still very happy. Perrie and her new boyfriend broke up which was kind of unfortunate but, she was working on the organisation she's funding called the 'The Zayn Trust' which helps teenagers on their thoughts about self harm and depression and suicide, so she was focusing on that mostly. 

Not much had happened with Harry and Louis, they were still seeing each other but rarely. One of them was always down the police station to give a statement about the night Aiden died. They only recently got off with the charges because they had no CCTV, Nick made sure of that. Stan had returned from camp and he was a changed man. He was all peaceful and accepting of gays, he was still unsure about his own sexuality but, Louis wasn't going to question him. Stan helped out with Eleanor and baby Lydia who recently moved into a flat to look after her full capacity. Oh, Harry and Louis were not still out. They planned to tell friends and family but, it was never the right time. Louis was still with Eleanor which kind of made it awkward for Harry to still see him, after he learned that secret relationships are a bit of a fail but, he was alright with giving Louis time. It seemed the time had come. 

Louis and Harry gathered all their closest family and friends (which was basically all the people I had just mentioned) and sat them down in hopes to explain about their illicit affair. Louis and Harry stood at the front and held their hands together tightly, it was finally happening after a whole year of keeping secret, it was happening. 

"So" Louis started to say "We have something we need to tell you"   
"Me and Louis have been seeing each other. For about a year" Harry explained.   
"And it's love" Louis said smiling at Harry. 

The next hour was chaos. People were clapping and congratulating but others were breaking down and annoyed they kept it from them (mostly just Eleanor). After breaking up with Eleanor, Louis kissed Harry for the first time in front of everyone, they were bliss and in love. 

So yeah. Harry was excited. Why shouldn't he be? His been through so much over the past year and ever since the tsunami that is Louis Tomlinson hit him, he'll never be the same. After a long and painful (and sexual) goodbye to Louis, Harry and Niall got in the cardboard box filled car and they drove down to their university which was located in London, ugh so far away from Louis who will be in Birmingham but, he can power through skype calls and Facetime's and hopefully their long-distance can work, but for how long? God knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably tell, I've left it open for a sequel which would be set in university but I think I'm going to put that on hold for a bit and keep writing oneshot's which is what I've been doing in between chapters so stay for them and I'll probs continue with the sequel later on in the year. So thanks for reading this piece of shit and being here to witness my writing mistakes. That's all for now. Peace. 
> 
> xx

**Author's Note:**

> That was it lol. Hope you enjoyed all the cute fluff in the rain and this chapter is kind of foreshadowing bigger plots later in the fic so reading this, you can probably guess what's gonna happen anyways, enjoy Chapter 2 xx


End file.
